Dark Magic
by XX-Kaiser's-Angel-XX
Summary: What do you do when capture does not work, You Tame. How to tame a Witch Boy, well by getting a half-demon to do the job for you of course. Let the Dark magic duel commence. The last one standing wins, Fight!
1. The Mission

Dark Magic

Second Cross-Over in the works

First One is Devil May Cry 3 & Teen Titans

Dante & Raven

New Cross-Over

Young Justice & Teen Titans

Pairing: Klarion the Witch Boy & Raven

Because when I saw him, he Screamed Raven so I could not resist

Time: During the Time Skip

( I do not watch the series so if the character are a little off bare with me.)

If you do watch it, drop a review and I can fix what's broke.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my unique story line and what ever character I come up with.

Without further a due on with the show.

Chapter One

The Mission

"Klarion the Witch Boy is getting out of hand." Batman stated to the assembled team of teenagers. "He will do anything that seems fun and does not care about the consequences of his actions. The damage he alone causes vastly out numbers any two villains' combined."

He paused as he changed the picture on the viewing screen from depicting scenes of destruction to scenes of magical attacks.

"That's not even the worst of it. His use of the occult and the dark magic that he uses makes him an even deadlier foe. And with us not having anyone that specializes in fighting against dark magic we are out matched." Batman intoned looking cool and aloof as usual.

"So what's the plan of action, that we are going to be taking?" Robin said while raising his hand.

"The plan Robin is that we will be sending your team into the Light headquarter in hopes that you will be able to get in and capture Klarion right under the enemies nose."

"How are we suppose to do that when we do not even know where the headquarters is?" Superboy asked as he sat back in his chair.

"The 'Light' as they want to be called now, has many bases hidden in different locations. We just so happen to know which base Klarion frequents the most. We were able to get the exact location of the base and where Klarion is staying." Batman stated while become even more serious about the situation. " The ease of which we got the information shows that it might be a trap and that we might have a traitor among us or if possible traitors."

"Traitors, are you sure Batman?" Robin demanded while jumping to his feet. The rest of the team were sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Sit down Robin." Batman demanded and Robin did as he was told. "The League is not totally sure. There is still to many things that we do not know about the situation. And even if we think it is a trap, we still have to try something."

The viewing screen then depicted a map and grid of the chosen base.

"This is the Base that I want you to infiltrate. I will only be sending three of you. Those three are Robin, Miss Martian, and Superboy. You three have been working as a team for a while now. And the Justice League and I believe that it would be better to send in a small group, as opposed to a large one.

The team of three received the news well, while the rest of the teens not so well. Aqualad was upset but knew complaining would not get him anywhere. Kid Flash was not given a chance to complain.

Because in walked Black Canary. " Don't start complaining because the rest of you will be training with me. That means combat practice and drills." She said with a grin as the teens groaned. "Get up everyone we're leaving now."

The teens, minus the three, got up and followed Black Canary from the room.

As the group left Batman brought the attention of the three back to him.

"You know your mission and what to do. I want you to prepare and then meet in the hanger. And remember that if the mission gets out of hand or if you think you are in over your head, I want you to abort the mission and return to base." With that said Batman stood and left the room leaving the teens to their own devices.

"You heard Batman. Lets get ready and get on with the mission." Robin said as he punched the air with his fist. "I'm going to retrieve my weapons and some things and then meet you guys in the hanger. See ya." He said as he ran from the room to get ready.

"I'm going to download the map and grid of the base to my ship." Miss Martian said as she stood and walked over to the computer.

"You do that and I'll go and get Wolf, might want to leave Sphere here. She takes up to much space and we are trying to get in unnoticed." Superboy said as he stood and left the room.

########################################################################

When the preparations were done the team met in the Hanger.

"Alright lets get this mission started." Robin said as he boarded the ship.

"Alright, Lets go Wolf." Superboy said to the white wolf beside him as he to entered the ship.

Miss Martian just quietly followed after.

As the four of them entered the bridge of the ship and took their seats Miss Martian asked. "Do we have everything that we will need because we got along way to go?"

"Nope I'm ready, willing and able so lets go." Robin declared as he strapped himself in.

"All set." Superboy said having been buckled in already.

"Ok, opening Hanger bay door, starting up the ship. All engines are a go. Let commence the mission." Said Miss Martian as she piloted her ship out of the base and in to the sky.

Checking the co-ordinates, the ship was angled north- west. The team then sped of in to the distance. The mission to capture Klarion the Witch boy was under way.

To be continued

I Know its not very good so far but it will get better

Reviews are nice and any help is welcomed

Signing off


	2. Dark Dimension

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline, new characters and change in character costume.

Cross-Over

Young Justice & Teen Titans

Pairing: Klarion the Witch Boy & Raven

Time: During the Time Skip

(About a six month after the last episode of season one)

"Talking"

_*thoughts sent*_

### Screen Break or Time skip ###

Chapter Two

Dark Dimension

"We will soon be at the Light Headquarters." Miss Martian said. "Please make sure that we have everything that we need before we leave the ship. Every time that we leave we're giving the enemy a greater chance of finding it."

"You heard her Robin, make sure you don't leave anything behind like last time." Said Superboy as he smirked at his friend.

"Hey that only happened once." Robin declared as he tried (keyword tried) to jumped to his feet forgetting about the seatbelt still around his waist. He moved forward an inch and was pulled back.

Superboy roared with laughter as he hit his leg in mirth. The laughter caused Robin to get angry. It made him try to get out of the seatbelt (cursing and yelling) so that he could knock Superboy upside the head.

All of the commotion was getting on Miss Martian last nerve. Her head was beginning to hurt, causing the ship to start tilting back and forth. She grimaced and mentally shouted at the two. *_Knock it off the both of you, we're still in the middle of a mission.*_

Superboy scoffed but remained quiet while Robin was inclined to mumble under his breath.

The bio-ship was headed toward a small mountain range. Neatly camouflaged against the mountain was the Light headquarters. So greatly camouflaged you'd have to know it was there to be able to see it.

"Hey, the placement of their base is just like ours." Robin exclaimed pointing ahead at said base. "Can't they get any more original than that. They're just a bunch of copycat criminals."

"Well we're here that's all that matters." Superboy said as he sat back in his seat.

"How can you say that Superboy? Don't you feel the least bit upset at this?" Demand the Boy Wonder.

"No not at all." Came Superboy's response.

"Well I for one am worried." Miss Martian said effectively stopping the argument between the two boys.

"Why?" They said at the same time looking to the green skinned girl.

"If their base is this camouflaged then how did we get any information about it. If we didn't know the exact location of the base we would have flown right over it without even realizing it." Miss Martian said with her hand to her temple. "I can not sense any life forms so they might have a shield against psychic invasion. All of the information that we have gathered leads me to believe that this is indeed a trap."

"Trap or no trap you heard Batman." Stated Robin. "The mission is to get in there and capture Klarion. We knew when we took the mission that it might turn out to be a trap. That being the case lets land and get this mission started."

"Alright, I'm going to land the ship about a half mile away from the base." Miss Martian said as she guided the ship to land in a clearing of trees. She then activated the stealth camouflage, hiding the ship in plain site.

"Why are you landing the ship this far away from the base?" Superboy asked as he looked out the window.

"Superboy is right, shouldn't we land closer to the base? Just incase if the mission doesn't work out. Or if the mission is a success, we won't have to cart Klarion all the way over here." Robin asked.

"Don't forget about that cat of his, where he goes it goes." Said Superboy.

"If we get too close to the base we might set off the alarms and give away our position. But you guys are right about being closer because I bet this mission will not be easy. Just like I don't think Klarion will come quietly." Miss Martian said as she made the ship hover to a outcropping of rocks a quarter of a mile to the base.

The outlook of the land around the base consisted of small to medium sized boulders.

Tall grass with some trees and open ground with part of the very same mountain range could be used as cover.

"Judging by the Intel that we received Klarion is most likely located in the western side of the base. In our current position we are to the south of it. We will have to find the nearest entrance and keep going left." Miss Martian said as she brought up the map of the base.

"Alright it looks like we are going to have plenty of cover, we just have to try not to go through the open spaces. If we have to stay low to ground and go as fast as you can to the next batch of cover." Robin stated as he (finally) took off his seatbelt.

Superboy took off his seatbelt as well and walked to the exit with Wolf following close behind. Miss Martian seatbelt released itself as she flown over to Superboy. Robin ran over to join the team as the bay doors opened to let them out.

As the team left the ship they immediately headed to the closest batch of cover. From behind trees to rocks and through the tall grass they ran dodging open spaces as they went. Jumping over a small stream that was running down the mountain they came to their first dilemma. Three yards of open space lay between them and the base.

"Alright, we know what to do. Stay low and move as fast as you can." Stated Robin as he dashed across the space running almost bent over double. The rest of the team followed his lead. When they were all at the base they then ran to the nearest entrance.

"Ok, here's the way in, I'm going to link us up. Remember this is just to capture Klarion and not to take on Light single handedly. If they come at us in small forces we will fight but if they attack us in greater numbers we run for it." Miss Martian said she used her telepathic abilities to combine their thoughts.

When the team of three was ready they entered the base and took a left turn. They entered without knowing that they had set off an alarm.

##########################################

"The bait has been taken and three little rats have infested our humble base." Vandal Savage smirk as he sat at the security console viewing the teams progress. "The team of three are the ones we expected the Justice League to send."

"Klarion I would like for you to do what ever you like to the other two but leave Robin in acceptable condition. He can be of further use to us."

"Understood." Klarion voice came over the speakers. "I'll see what I can do but no promises. Over and out.

##########################################

The team of three made quick work of the base. Running down corridor after corridor they were met with no resistance. The base seamed to be empty like a tomb.

*_Everything is quiet, too quiet. It's like no one is here_. *Miss Martian thought to them.

*_Well maybe they split up to do crime elsewhere.* _Robin announced.

*_Well what ever the reason we got to get this mission over with before they come back_.* Superboy said as he continued down the hall.

Many hallways and turns later then led them to their destination.

*_Alright this is the place. Klarion is on the other side of this door_.* Miss Martian said as she ready herself for the battle to come.

Robin and Superboy both said they were ready. The team then entered the room to see Klarion leaning against the opposite wall with Teekl in his arms.

"Took you long enough to get here." Klarion said as he placed Teekl on the ground. He then said a spell turning Teekl into the size of a tiger.

"Klarion, give up we have you outnumbered. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way your coming with us." Robin demanded.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to choose the hard way. Teekl attack." Klarion shouted as he ready an attack.

Klarion cast bolts of lightning at he team and cast spells to encase the team in a tar like blobby substance. Teekl attacked Miss Martian head on and distracted Wolf. Robin and the others dodged the substance but Wolf got caught causing Superboy to run to his aid.

Robin threw birdarangs at Klarion only to have them dodged and get spells cast his way.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours with no one being able to get the upper hand. But that all changed when one of Robins thrown birdarangs exploded and sent Teekl into a wall forcing him to revert to his normal size.

"TEEKL." Klarion shouted enraged. "You will regret that Robin, I was told to keep you unharmed but you left me no choice. I'm going to just send you all somewhere to hold you guys for a while.

Klarion then began to mutter a spell, and before anyone could attack him a portal opened and sucked the Young Justice into it.

############################################

"Robin, Robin answer me. Pick up Robin." Batman demanded over transmission.

"What's wrong Batman?" Black Canary asked as she came into the room.

"I lost contact with Robin and the others. It's like they just disappeared out of thin air." Batman said as he typed away furiously trying to find the teens.

"That does not sound very good to hear." Black Canary mused as she rubbed her chin deep in thought. "What do we know of Klarion's powers and abilities."

"We know that he can use his magic and nanotechnology to control things, but we don't truly know much about his powers or what he can do." Batman scowled.

"Maybe we should contact another member of the Justice league. Someone like Dr. Fate."

"No Black Canary, we can not get a hold of Dr. Fate or anyone of the Justice League for this." He said to his comrade.

"Then what are you going to do about the team." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to contact another team to request aid in getting back Robin and the others." Batman announced as he went back to typing furiously.

"What team are you going to ask for help and why does the Justice League not know of them?" Black Canary asked.

"The team I'm going to get a hold is not apart of the Justice League, they are a stand alone team. They are called the Teen Titans." Batman said.

"Teen Titans, hmm never heard of them." She said she went to cross her arms over her chest and frowned at the floor.

"Well the city that they live in keeps them a secret most of the time. They are well known within it but they don't like outsiders knowing about them." Batman shrugged. "They probable don't want to lose their protectors."

The viewing screen took on the waiting transmission logo waiting for the other side to pick up. The screen then changed to that of a teenage boy with shoulder length black hair. He was wearing a mask that covered his eyes. As he saw who was calling the masked boy scowled.

"What do you want Batman?" He demanded.

"Robin, I need your help."

To be Continued

Well here ends Chapter Two hope that it's a good one.

How are the Teen Titans going to get our three displaced heroes back from Klarion's Dark dimension? When is Raven going to finally make her appearance? And are there going to be any other pairings? Those question and more will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned.

Reviewers

Fighter1357: Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked it so far and that the characters are good and I will update whenever I can. Thanks again.

Pretty Monster Princess: I'm glad you like the chapter and thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far.

As said in the first Chap. Reviews are welcome.

Kaiser Signing Off


	3. The Rescue

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline, new characters and change in character costume.

Cross-Over

Young Justice & Teen Titans

Pairing: Klarion the Witch Boy & Raven

Time: During the Time Skip

(About a six month after the last episode of season one)

"Talking"

_*thoughts sent*_

### Screen Break or Time skip ###

Chapter 3

The Rescue

Young Justice Headquarters

Date: June First

"You need my help?" Robin muttered to himself. "Why don't you ask that kid of your's for help instead of calling on my team and I?"

"That's why I'm calling you Robin…" Batman said only to be interrupted.

"Wait just a minute here." Black Canary demanded. "There are two Robins and you what is with your attitude?"

"Yes there are two Robins, as for his attitude…" Batman began only to be interrupted again.

"My attitude is because I don't really like being told what to do or asked idiotic questions. I'm the leader of my own team now. I no longer have to listen to you Batman." Robin said as he glared at the adult. "Now before the conversion gets out of hand or the canary screams and destroys something…."

"Wait." Black Canary said interrupting Robin mid-sentence. "How do you know about me and my powers?"

"I make it a point of knowing things about my possible allies or enemies." Robin answered. "Now that we have that settled why do you need my help?"

"The current Robin under my care has went M.I.A." Batman said while frowning. "He was on a mission to capture Klarion of the Light. He was with two other, Superboy and Miss Martian. They also took Wolf with them."

"So let me get this straight. You sent a team of three and an enhanced wolf to go into an enemy base to capture a dark magic user?" Robin asked looking angry. At Batman's nod Robin started yelling. "Are you completely out of your mind. Didn't you think it was a trap. Because to me it sure as heck looks like one. You should not have sent them alone. You should have send someone that could use magic or at least one of the Justice League with them."

"Yes I thought it was a trap but we have to put a stop to Klarion. He is destroying too much as it is. I told them to return at the first sign that they couldn't finish the mission."

"Let me guess it did not go as planned and the enemy was ready for them. Did you ever stop to think that you might just have a traitor in your group?" Robin finally asked the question that he had been wanting to.

"We don't if there is a traitor or not, all we do know is that three of our junior Justice League are missing and we need your help to get them back."

"How can you be so sure that me or my team can be of any help to you?" Robin asked while frowning.

"Call it a gut feeling and lets leave it at that." Batman intoned.

"Your gut, go figure. Ok I'm going to talk to my team and see what we can do to help. I will get back to you so stand by. Over and out." And with that Robin ended transmission and the screen went blank.

"Hey, What the big deal?" Black Canary exclaimed.

"He has to talk it over with his team so he can see what help they can be."

"Well I hope he gets back to us soon because this waiting is getting really annoying." She said.

"Yes it truly is."

######################################

Light Headquarters

"Klarion, What in the world do you think your doing? I told you to capture Robin not send him to your dark dimension with his little friends." Savage demanded when Klarion walked in to the room with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry so much. I have everything under control. All I have to do is open a portal and pull him out of my dark dimension that's all. But I won't be doing that any time soon." Klarion said while glaring at the wall ahead of him.

"And why won't you be doing that any time soon" Savage asked as he frowned at the witch boy.

"Robin hurt Teekl and no one get away with that." Klarion said menacingly as he stroked Teekl who was in his arms.

"Be that as it may, Robin can still be of use to the Light." Savage said to the teen. "If you are sure Robin will not be killed or that he can't get out, then I see no reason why he can't just stay where he is for awhile."

"Don't worry so much. I don't think he will be killed but if it makes you happy I'll keep an eye on him. And about the other problem that you mentioned, no one can get in or out of the dimension without my say so." Klarion said with utmost confidence in his magic.

"Fine if your sure then just keep an eye on the Boy Wonder will you. It would be a fine mess you made if he ends up dieing on us." Savage said while turning back to the screen.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on Robin. It will be funny to watch him squirm along with his friends." Klarion said as he left the room laughing his head off.

####################################

Within Klarion's Dark Dimension - Robin -

The team of three having been sent to the dimension has also been separated.

Robin awoke to a strange landscape alone and with no idea were he was.

"This is not good." Robin stated under his breath.

He walked along the path he was on only to see that it ended is a cliff. He then proceeded to follow the edge of the path only to learn that it was no path but a free standing platform. He looked up to learn that he was at the top of wherever he was. He looked down to see another platform not far below him.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to jump." He said to himself walking backward to get some distance for he could get a running start.

When he was half way there a blob monster came out of thin air. Robin halted in his tracks.

"Now I know this can't be good."

Robin proceeded to pull out and lengthen his bo-staff. He then went on the offensive. He lunged at the blob striking it in the side clean through it's body. The blob did not seem effected by the blow. It just reformed after being cut in two.

"Fine try this on for size." He shouted as he threw an exploding disc at the enemy.

The disc exploded blowing the monster to pieces. The pieces of the monster then proceeded to at the Boy Wonder.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Robin attacked the mini blob in hopes of destroying them. He hit one small and twisted around and swung at another one. The struck monster merged with their neighbor. Robin kept on hitting them and they kept on merging until the monster was at it's original size.

"Fine if you don't like exploding let's see if you like freezing." Robin said as he threw a freeze disc at the enemy.

The blob froze solid and Robin came up to it and smashed it with his bo-staff. The shattered monster proceeded to melt and disappear.

"And here I was getting a little worried." Robin said to himself.

As Robin was once again going to make the jump more blob monster formed around him.

Seeing that he was vastly out numbered and he only had a limited number of freeze disc, he did the only thing he could do at the time. He made a tactical retreat. He jumped clean over one and then jumped to the lower platform, making his escape.

#####################################

Dark Dimension - Superboy -

Superboy awoke in the same predicament as Robin. He appeared to be in the middle of the platforms. Wolf was curled up beside him, fast asleep.

"Hey, Wolf wake up." He said as he shook Wolf lightly.

Wolf opened his eyes taken in his surroundings. He huffed and then put his head down trying to go back to sleep.

"No you don't." Superboy said as he picked up Wolf to place him on his feet.

Superboy walked around the edge of the platform he was on. As he was going he learned that there were platforms on all sides. There were also platforms above and below his platform.

"Well what do you think?" He asked as he looked back at Wolf.

Wolf looked around and then ran to the left of the platform. He jumped to a platform on the same level as the one he was on. Superboy followed silently after.

##########################################

Dark Dimension - Miss Martian -

Miss Martian woke up on the floor. She rolled over on to her back to looked up at the ceiling. She saw variations in the ceiling. She placed her hands to her sides and pushed up. She moved from laying down to sitting up. She then proceeded to check herself for wounds.

"Everything seems fine and I don't appear to be wounded." She said to herself. "The only thing wrong besides not knowing where I am is where are the boys."

She tried to scan the area with her telepathy but she received nothing. She could not get any thoughts from the boys.

"Well we were together when we were sucked into the portal. That means we were sent to the same place but in different parts of it." She said as she arose to her feet. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to look for them. Maybe I'll fly up to the top so I can get an idea were I am."

Miss Martian flew up between the platforms.

The three didn't know this but they were crossing each others paths. Robin went jumping down to the floor. Miss Martian flew up to the top platform and Superboy stayed on his level of platforms. With no way to communicate or leave the place they were in, they needed outside help.

########################################

Young Justice Headquarters

The waiting for Robin to get back to them was annoying. Black Canary took to pacing the floor. Batman just sat in his chair waiting. The logo on the screen changed to incoming transmission.

"About time." Black Canary said as she walked back up to Batman.

Robin face came into view as well as a sunny background.

"Hey are those palm trees behind you?" Canary asked before Robin could say a word.

"Yes there palm trees here seeing that we are in Hawaii." Robin said.

"Hawaii, What the heck are you doing there?" Black Canary exclaimed.

"My team and I are on vacation. Titan East are taking care of both bases for us. They are doing it in return because we did the same for them. We keep our communicators with us at all times." Robin stated as he showed his T-Comm.

"We will be sending one of our members to the base. We already have the coordinates."

"Who are you sending and why are you sending them alone?" Batman asked.

"The one I'm sending can take care of herself. And who I'm sending her name coincides with one of Edgar Alan Poe's most famous poems." Robin said as he ended the transmission.

"What does he mean famous poem?" Black Canary asked Batman.

"Well the only way to find out is to look it up." Batman typed in "Edgar Allen Poe Poems" and received the name.

"The Raven."

########################################

Klarion's Dark Dimension

Unknown to Klarion and the Young Justice members a portal opened up in the dimension. Out of the portal came a large black raven. The raven look around seeing no one. With a scream the raven let loose three smaller ravens. The large raven sent them to look for the team.

#######################################

Dark Dimension - Miss Martian -

With Miss Martian at the top see could all around her. She still could not sense anything until unknown thoughts were reaching out for her mind. She stood still and waited. Out of nowhere a raven flew up beside her and looked deep within her eyes.

"You want me to follow you so you can take me to my friends." She said to the raven. The raven did not answer but flew back towards the middle of the dimension. Miss Martian followed.

####################################

Dark Dimension - Robin -

Robin walked around in a circle looking in all directions. From above he saw a small black shape flying towards him. The shape came closer and he saw it was a bird.

"You think you can get the best of me. First there are blobs now there are birds, what next." He said as he swung his bo-staff at the bird.

The bird dodged the hit and flew up to Robin and hit him upside the head. It then screamed it his face and flew up then back to Robin.

"You want me to follow you. Well I don't have anything else to do." He said as he followed the bird back to the middle.

############################################

Dark Dimension - Superboy -

Superboy and Wolf stared at the raven that flew in front of them. Not giving them time to talk the raven flew away with Wolf following it.

"Hey wait up." Superboy yelled as he ran after them.

The raven led him straight to his friends.

"Conner your alright." Miss Martian said as she flew up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine Megan." Conner said as he returned the hug. He then looked over to Robin and said. "Looks like we are together again."

"And it looks like we all followed birds to get here." Robin said with his arms crossed staring at the bird he followed.

"Their not just birds they are raven and our ticket out of here" Megan said as she released Conner from her hug.

Out of thin air flew a giant raven. The smaller raven flew to the bigger one and merged back into a whole.

"She says that she can get us out of here and back to the ship." Megan told the others as she flew into the raven.

"That's one way to do it." Robin said as he to jumped into the raven.

Conner looked down at Wolf and said. " Let's go." They both jumped in together. The raven opened a portal and left the dark dimension far behind.

#######################################

Light Headquarters

Klarion was viewing the screen showing the dark dimension. He was laughing at Robin and his friends. He knew could not get out by themselves. Suddenly the screen went black.

"What is the meaning of this." Klarion said as he tried to find out what was wrong.

A black portal opened three feet in front of him. Out of the portal came a large raven. The raven stared at Klarion with it red eyes and then silently flew through the roof and out of the base. Klarion was left with his mouth slightly open in shock. The screen returned back to normal. No one was on the screen. The dark dimension was empty.

"So the bird broke into my dark dimension and took them. Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Klarion said as Teekl meowed in agreement.

###################################

Bio-ship

The team was dropped out of a black portal. As they lay groaning and getting to their feet a figure came floating down from the portal. When the figure's feet hit the ground the portal closed up.

"I was sent to find and return you to your base." The figure intoned emotionlessly. "You should all take your seats so we can get back before we are captured."

The three got to their sits and buckled up.

"I'm going to start the ship and get us home." Miss Martian said as she started the ship and flew home.

The bio-ship angled homeward with the team safe and sound. The sun was setting in the sky casting colors across the sky. It was a fitting end to a problematic day.

To be Continued

Well we now put a close to chapter three

The team is safe and sound but who is the figure that saved them? Will they make it home safe? Question will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned.

Reviewers

Pretty Monster Princess: I'm glad you like the second chapter and I will do my best with the Pairing of Zatanna and Robin. As there are two Robins (Teen Titans and Young) Justice I can make both Zatanna and Robin, Starfire and Robin and I will update whenever I can. Thank you for the review.

Reviews Are welcome

Kaiser signing of


	4. The Raven

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline, new characters and change in character costume.

Cross-Over

Young Justice & Teen Titans

Pairing: Klarion the Witch Boy & Raven

Time: During the Time Skip

(About a six month after the last episode of season one)

"Talking"

_*thoughts sent*_

### Screen Break or Time skip ###

Chapter 4

The Raven

#################################################

Bio-ship

"Hey, what time is it?" Robin asked while sitting back in his seat.

"It's around 8 at night." Miss Martian answered. "We left the base at 10 in the morning and got to our destination at 11. We spent about an hour getting to Klarion. So I think we spent about 6 to 7 hours struck in that dark dimension."

"Didn't seem like that long." Superboy spoke up for the first time since getting out of the dimension.

"Time in that dimension that you were in was being effected by the spell's caster." The figure announced while floating in the air a foot off the ground. "It seemed to slow almost to a stop while everything around it went the normal speed."

"So that's the reason why its so late out." Robin said.

"More importantly who are you?" Superboy said as he turned in his seat to stare at the cloaked figure. "Why are you here?"

"My name is Raven and as to why I'm here, that's simple. I was sent here by my team leader by the request of Batman. I was told to get you out of what ever place you were stuck in and back to the base." Raven said as she removed her hood and let her long purple hair out of it.

"Hey, is that your natural hair color or did you dye it? Are you wearing contacts?" Miss Martian asked as she looked behind herself at Raven.

"Yes my hair and eye color are natural." Raven said in an emotionless monotone.

"How old are you?" Robin asked turning his seat to face Raven.

I'm 17." Raven's answer was short and to the point.

"What team are you from?" Superboy asked leaning his chin on his right hand with his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"I'm from the Teen Titans, you might not have heard of us. The city we protect does not like outsiders knowing about us."

"Why not?" Robin demanded.

"The city protects us from outside harm. And it helps because our base is in plain sight and everyone knows were it is."

"If everyone knows were your base is don't you get criminals braking in a lot?" Miss Martian asked as she flew the ship.

"We had only a few brake ins and they did not last long. We have a high powered security system. None of the villains want to invade our home anymore. Most of them have left the city or they have stopped being villains."

"So your saying that in your city your team is almost out of a job." Said Robin slightly in shock.

"Pretty much but the villains that we do fight probable fight us because their bored."

"I hate to interrupt but we are back at the base." Miss Martian said as she flew the Bio-ship in to the hanger bay.

##########################################

Hanger Bay

The bay was filled with the Young Justice league member waiting to greet their friends. The mentors were off to the side.

As the ship landed the group crowded around the entrance. The door to the ship opened and out walk the team of three with Robin in the lead. As they got to the bottom of the ramp Zatanna broke from the group and incased Robin in a hug.

"Robin you are alright I was worried you might have been hurt." Zatanna said as Robin returned the hug.

"As you can see I'm fine." Robin said while patting her on the back.

Wally ran up beside them. "I'm glad your safe and sound, would of hated to lose my best friend." He said with a large grin.

"Well I for one am glad you are all safe." Aqualad said as he stood to the side.

"How did you guys get here and what happened?" Artemis asked.

"We got to Klarion alright but he was expecting us. We fought and I ending up hurting his blasted cat. He got mad and we were sent to his dark dimension." Robin said while leading the group away from the Bio-ship. He retold the story of his ordeal with the occasionally interrupt from Miss Martian and Superboy. In the middle of his narrative Raven left the ship and walked up to the mentors.

"Whose the chick with purple hair?" Wally asked with a big grin only to whacked upside the head by Artemis.

"I bet she dyes it that color because that can't be natural." Artemis said while glaring at Wally to make sure he behaved.

"Her name is Raven. No actually it is her natural color. Her eyes are the same color as her hair also." Miss Martian said as she stood beside Superboy. "She was the one to get us out of the dark dimension. We were not able to find are own way and we couldn't even find each other. With out her help I don't know if we would have ever got out."

"Where did she come from?" Aqualad asked.

"She said she is a part of the Teen Titans and she did not tell us where she is from." Robin answered. "The Teen Titans are a group like ours that protects a city that we do not know of."

"That's Raven hmm, Last time I saw her she was shorter and her hair was chin length." Wally mused out loud.

"You know her." Artemis exclaimed.

"Ya, I helped her team out a couple of time. They made me an honorary member of the team." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "The Teen Titans are led by Robin. Not our Robin but a different one."

"So there are two Robins now, we have enough trouble with one as it is." Aqualad said with a smile as Robin scowled at him.

"The city that they protect is called Jump and its in California." Wally said while looking smug. "I was even inside their base and had a temporary room. Plus their base is a heck of a lot better then ours."

"That might be true but she said her base is out in the open so that everyone knows where it is." Miss Martian said as she held Superboy hand.

"Of course everyone knows where it is. The base is a tower shaped like a capital letter T. So ya its not hard to locate."

"It looks like some of our mentors are not happy to see her." Aqualad said calmly while observing the interaction between the Teen Titan and the mentors.

The group turned their attention to them.

As Raven walked up to the mentors they turned to face her.

"My name is Raven from the Teen Titans." Raven said while turning to look straight at Batman. "The mission was a success as you can see."

"Where did the team go? We could not get a hold of them. They were not on the tracking radar either." Black Canary asked the teen.

"They were sent to a different dimension and I believe it was by the one called Klarion who was the target of the original mission. Where they were they could not be tracked. I had to go around the dimension just get them back together."

"Why did you have to do that?" Batman said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe when Klarion put them in the dimension he put them in separate places. Miss Martian could not link her thoughts with them. So they ran around getting more lost then before. The only one that looked like he was attacked there was your Robin." Said Raven in a monotone voice. "I think it was because he hurt the cat."

"Teekl is Klarion's familiar so that would explain why he went at Robin and left the others stranded." Dr. Fate said as he looked to the Titan.

"At least no ones hurt so we can stop worrying about them." Black Canary said while looking at the team. Only to see the team watching them in return. She raised her eye brow and the team look away sheepishly.

"Yes the team is fine so now can I return to my team." Raven demanded of the mentors.

"I think we should first talk to your team leader. If you would follow me I will take you somewhere you can talk to him." Batman said while turning away and leading Raven out of the room. Before he left Batman flagged over Robin.

"Hey you guys I got to go because Batman wants me to follow him." Robin said as he gave Zatanna a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After the hug he released her to run after his mentor.

Zatanna waved with a smile on her face.

#############################################

Communication Room

"So Wally was a part of your group." Robin said in a way to start a conversation.

"Yes he is an honorary member." Raven stated.

"Do you really live in a giant T? Do you really live in Jump, California?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Yes, yes and Wally should really learn to shut up." Raven scowled.

"No hope for that happening. His mouth runs about as fast as his feet if not faster." Robin stated while laughing at his own joke.

"He should really know when to slow down before he trips both ways." Raven dead panned.

"Well we can always hope."

"I hate to interrupt but we are here." Batman said while opening up a door for the teens to file in. He closed the door after he entered. Inside the room was a round table surrounded by chairs in the middle of the room. Against the far wall was a computer station that took up the whole wall. Batman walked over to the computer and sat in a chair in front of it. He typed in the Titan leader's number and waited.

The screen changed to show the same teen from before. His hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and he wore avatar glasses.

"So I see the mission was a success I take it." Titan leader said as he looked from Robin to Raven. "I knew you would be able to do it Rae." He said with a smile.

"Who the heck are you and why are you wearing sun glasses at night?" Robin demanded of the older teen.

"I'm the Teen Titans Robin and the sun glasses have night vision equipped to them." Said the Titan Robin smugly. "But more importantly why are you calling me Batman?"

Batman looked at him and said. "What do you want us to do with Raven? Should we send her back or keep her here?"

"Its up to Raven what she wants to do. We are still on vacation and will be for the next week and a half."

"Have Raven stay there because she is bored here." Said an annoying voice in the background.

"Beast boy." Raven stated while glaring at the screen.

"She can hear me." Beast boy was heard to whimpered as he ran away to hide from the dark titan's wrath.

"Yes, Raven was of the bored as she began the act of vacationing." An orange girl said as she floated in mid air to look over titan Robin's head at the screen.

"Hi Starfire." Raven said with a little wave.

"Hello friend Raven it is glorious to see you safe and of the unharmed." Starfire said while smiling widely and clasping her hands before her.

"Beast boy said Raven's on the communicator." Said a Teen male voice.

"Yes I'm here Cyborg." Raven said to him. "I'm fine and the mission was a success also."

"When are you coming back. Your missing the luau."

"Be still my beating heart for I will mourn the passing of the time." Raven dead panned.

"So I guess that means your staying there for the remainder of the vacation." Titan Robin said while smiling. "If you are to go on any type of mission make sure you clear it with us first. Try not work to hard and relax, ok."

"Understood, I'll see what I can do." Raven said as she said goodbye.

"Alright, since that's done I'm going back to the luau." Titan Robin stated as he ended the transmission.

"Well it looks like you will be here for a while. I will see that a room will be made up for you here." Batman said as he stood from the chair and walked out of the room.

Robin turned to Raven and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked not liking that smile one bit.

##############################################

Light Headquarters

"The junior league got away." Klarion stated while opening the door.

"How was that even possible? You said that they could not get out of the dimension you put them in." Savage said threw the chair that he had been sitting on against the wall.

"They had out side help from a magic user that used spells I never even heard of." Klarion said as he leaned against the door frame completely unaffected by Savage's temper tantrum. "A portal was opened in front of me and out came a giant raven with glowing red eyes. It stared at me and then fazed through the roof and out of the base."

"I'm disappointed in you Klarion. You failed in your mission. You had him right where you wanted him and you still let him get away. If you did not toy with him and listened to me in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"I did the best that I could." Klarion said as he scowled at him.

"That was not good enough. Leave me be Klarion." Savage said while turning away.

"Fine." Klarion stated as he stormed from the room.

After Klarion left and the door was closed Savage went back to the computer. He typed the following.

**:Mission capture Robin was a failure. Klarion messed up and could not get the job done. We have a new enemy to deal with. Magic user that uses a large black raven with glowing red eyes. It can open portals and faze though objects. Get back to me with what ever Intel you can find.**

He then sent the email to his employers. As he looked to the ceiling he said.

"Klarion getting to be more trouble then he's worth."

To be Continued

Here ends Chapter 4

Klarion seems to keep on getting himself in to trouble. The guy needs to be put on a shorter leash. Raven is staying with the Young Justice for a while. What's up with Robin's smile? That can't be good. Wait and find out in chapter 5.

New Pairing

Robin and Zatanna

Will put in new pairing if reviewers want them.

Reviewers

Pretty Monster Princess: Thanks for reviewing and as for your request here's the start of the Zatanna/Robin pairing. And will update as soon as possible.

Kiri-Kay: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm glad you thought Klarion was funny. He real is protective of his cat. I'm the same with whatever animal I own at the time. And about Raven ya she broke in. It always seems she does things no one else can.

As said before Reviews are welcome

Kaiser signing off


	5. The Dark Visitor

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans &Young Justice

Pairing: Klarion the Witch Boy & Raven

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) & Zatanna

Robin (TT) & Starfire

Super Boy & Miss Martian

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About Six months after Season One)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts Sent"_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 5

The Dark Visitor

Introductions from the Darkside

#######################################################

Young Justice Headquarters - Communication room

Robin's smile was unnerving to the Dark Empath. She took a step back and got in a loose stance. Robin seeing this made his smile grow larger. He walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around the taller girl's shoulders.

"Come On Raven, Lets go met the others." Robin said cheerfully as he dragged her down the hall.

Raven was not comfortable with the younger boy's friendly demeanor. She had no way but to follow him. She did not want to show more of her powers then needed. She also did not want to hurt him either. So she sighed and let herself be dragged.

Down the hall they went pass doors on either wall. At the end of the hall was a T section. Robin led her to the right into a short hallway. The hallway had no doorways except at the end. The door was wide open casting bright light down the hall. Loud noise ,shouting voices and various laughter was heard from within.

Raven's face darkened into a scowl as she began to get a headache when she was not even in the room. Robin looked up at the Empath from the corner of his eye. Seeing the vein pulsing in her forehead and the irritated look upon her face he couldn't keep the smirk from his lips. As he entered the room pulling her along behind him, he grandly waved his arm in front of himself and to the side. In a loud announcing voice he spoke.

"May I have everyone attention please." Robin said as he smiled.

Heads were turned, games were paused and cooking was stalled. Wally seeing what was going on smirked as he prepared to dodge what ever was thrown. He knew that this couldn't end well.

Robin began speaking again when everyone's eyes were on him.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Raven. She will be staying here with us while her team is on vacation. She is not of the 'Mal'." Robin spoke like a Ring Master announcing a dangerous tiger. That if you didn't watch out pain was on it way to you. How right he was. "I hope this can be a welcome place to her."

"I hope we can get to know each other better Raven." Wally said as he looked at her with appreciation. Artemis punched Wally in the arm then turned to glare at Raven.

Raven ignored the glare like it was nothing and that only seceded to make Artemis madder.

"Why don't you want to be with your team when their on vacation. If I had a choice I would jump at the chance." Artemis said as she scowled.

"I do not like vacations its as simple as that." Raven said emotionlessly.

"Or is that you just don't like your friends. You think that you are better then them."

"I at least do not have a overly large ego that makes me act stuck up. Nor do I brag about my abilities." Raven dead panned.

'What the… Come say that to my face, freak." Artemis demanded while standing from the couch. She reached for her bow and readied an arrow.

"I just did, and don't call me a freak. You will not like me when I'm angry." She said as she placed a hand on her left hip letting the other one hang at her side. She looked peaceful not like someone about to get shot.

"What, your like the Hulk or something and I'll call you what ever I want to, Bitch." Artemis swore at her.

"No I'm like him I'm ten times worse." Raven stated. "And do you really have to resort to swearing. It just goes to show your limited mentality and vocabulary."

"How dare you, you emotionally constipated reject." Artemis shouted.

"And this coming from a Genesis Bow user." Raven said tossing her hair back over her shoulders.

"HOW DARE YOU."

"What's a Genesis bow." Zatanna asked in confusion not understanding Artemis's rage.

"A Genesis bow is one of the bows made for beginners and is an insult to an expert archer." Wally said at the edge of his seat.

"Shut up Wally." Artemis demanded. "And you , you better take that back."

"I will not take back the truth." Raven scoffed.

In retaliation of Raven's statement Artemis drew back the bowstring and prepared to shot.

"Artemis, put your bow down. There is no reason to shoot an ally." Aqualad said in a commanding voice. "Miss Raven I think you should leave the room until she calms down.

"Fine. I'll put it away when she leaves." She said holding her stance.

Raven just scoffed and turned to leave. As she took one step everything went wrong.

Zatanna being the magic user and not know anything of archer hit Artemis's hand off the bowstring. The arrow was let loose speeding towards the back of Raven between her shoulder blades.

"Look out." everyone shouted as they looked on helplessly frozen in place.

An inch from Raven's body the arrow stopped. It met with a black barrier in the form of a raven. Raven slowly turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes glowed white and looked to be turning red. Her eyebrows looked to be opening showing red slits. The raven barrier turned with it's caster and glared with its blood red eyes. The temperature in the room dropped considerably. The breathes of the teens misted as fear rose to swallow the light heart atmosphere.

"You should not have done that." Raven snarled her voice changing to a deeper and more deadlier tone.

##############################################

Inside Raven's Mind

Rage snarled and howled her wrath, clawing and tearing at the cage she was trapped in. Intelligence and Happy tried to stop Brave and Irritation from releasing her. Timid cowered in a corner as Envy stood off to the side. They were a little to late. Rage was freed from her cage and let loose on the teen that shot at her host.

"Don't kill anyone." Happy shouted as she was blown away by the blast that was caused from the release of the cage.

"She won't, we will make sure of it." Irritation said as she drew up her orange hood. Brave nodded her head as she threw back her green cloak. They went to stand by the red cloaked Rage. Rage looked to her sides at her two comrades in arms and nodded in appreciation.

"Let's make her pay for shooting at us." Rage demanded as Brave, Irritation and herself took over.

#############################################

The Lounge

Raven's eyes turned blood red as her eyebrows disappeared and another set of blood red eyes took their place. She turned around fully as her cloak rippled around her. Darkness descended from beneath it. Black tentacles reached and whipped around her form.

One tentacle shot out to grab Artemis only to be barely dodged when she jumped out of the way. The tentacle grabbed the couch instead. It picked up the couch and threw into the far wall.

When the couch smashed into the wall the rest of the teens broke from their frozen state.

Miss Martian meet to brake in to Raven's mind to stop her only to be knock out cold by the demonic rage.

Artemis shot arrow after arrow at her only for the tentacles to catch them and destroy them.

As Raven's rage reigned supreme her powers began fluctuating. The food exploded casting everyone close to it in it's ingredients. The cords of the TV and game system entangled Wally and Zatanna. Aqualad began to go on the defensive and called up his water barriers. The darkness went straight threw them like they were nothing. Casting Aqualad to the wall and pining him to the wall.

Super Boy set Miss Martian out of harms way and then began a full frontal assault. He got within three feet of Raven before her hand shot out casting black energy at him causing him to be struck to the ceiling.

Raven's attention then returned to her target. She cast her spell saying her mantra and stopping all of Artemis movements. The bow dropped from Artemis hands.

"Please let me go I didn't mean to shoot at you." Artemis begged as tears ran down her face. She was floating off the floor incase in black from her shoulders to her knees.

"Why should I? Since I came here you glared and had hatred towards me from the moment you first saw me. I do not care about your jealousy or your insecurities. I was not going to hurt your team or you. I was just going to scare you."

"That looks so like that when were tied up at your mercy." Zatanna shouted.

"She is telling the truth. She did not want to hurt us." Miss Martian said as she rose to her feet. "We attack first she was only protecting herself.

"Raven you need to calm down and so does everyone else." She stated. Everyone looked confused. "She is an Empath so she feels other's emotions. So Raven you need to calm down."

Miss Martian walked up to Raven and put her hand on her shoulder. Everyone else looked on in awe. Raven tilted her head to the ceiling and took a deep breath. When she exhaled her powers slowly let the others go. The teens got to their feet warily.

"Sorry about that." Raven mumble with her head turned to the side.

"No harm done." Wally said. "Just leave the fight for the enemies ok.

"I'll try my best." Raven said as she let a small smile grace her lips.

"I seem to have missed a good fight." Batman stated. "But as long as no one is hurt then there is no harm done."

Robin came running up behind Batman. "What did I miss. I went to get Bats for back up." He looked around and saw that the fight was over. "Oh man, I miss the whole thing. Now that's not whelmed.

"That's not the point Robin. I want this place cleaned up." Said Batman as he walked farther in to the room. He stood still only to have some food fall from the ceiling and land on his head.

He scowled and reached into his utility belt for something to wipe off his head as he left the room.

"You heard Bats lets get this room fixed up." Robin said as he laughed under his breath.

Everyone went to clean the room. Raven and Miss Martian worked together with Zatanna to clean off the ceiling. Super Boy went to get the couch. It was whole not even broken in the least bit.

Aqualad saw this and spoke with awe. "She as enough control to not crush the couch when threw it so hard it should have shattered."

Wally and Robin hooked back up the TV and game. Wally joked saying. "We're lucky she held back or everything in the room would have been smashed."

Mops and brooms were handed out and the room was cleaned and back in order in no time.

Raven sat down in a chair facing the other teens.

"We should begin with introductions." Aqualad said. " I'm Aqualad. You already know Wally and Robin. Miss Martian and Super Boy are sitting on the love seat. Zatanna is the girl sitting by Robin. And you have met Artemis.

"Nice to met everyone. I look forward to working with everyone" Raven said in greeting

To Be Continued

Here Ends Chapter 5

Not even through the first day and Rage was released. Who knew Rage could be calm. The first meeting was an informative one. Cleaning and fighting just go so well together don't they? Well Happy Forth of July everyone. Stay Tuned for Chapter 6.

New Pairings

Robin (TT) & Starfire

Super Boy & Miss Martian

More will be added as we go

Reviewers

Pretty Monster Princess: I'm glad you like it and I try to have them meet soon.

Kiri-Kay: Rage was released and everyone was scared. Not sure about Jinx but who knows. Glad you liked it so far. Klarion will be playful.

Sirensoundwave: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it and that you think that I doing a good job. I watched Teen Titans But not Young Justice. Thanks again.

CLAMPsfluffMeisterGirl: I'm glad you like the dead pan moments. I could do Jinx & Wally not really sure. But I will not put Raven with BB sorry But he is my least favorite Teen Titan. Of the 5 original.

Hinata28h: Thanks for the review and I will make sure I continue.

Karate Bookworm: I'm glad that you think it is good. And I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the review.

As said before reviews are Welcome Have a great July 4th

Kaiser signing off


	6. Getting to Know You

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna

Robin (TT) and Starfire

Super Boy and Miss Martian

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts sent"_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 6

Getting to Know You

#############################################

Young Justice Headquarters: The Lounge

The team of hero teens sat around the dark Empath waiting to see who would ask the first question. Some members of the team were sitting at the edge of their seats. While others just sat back and waited for the conversation to begin. The room was filled with the vibe of their curiosity and it was making Raven on edge.

"Everyone wants to ask me a question, so lets get this out of the way." Raven said as she leaned on the arm of her chair with her head on her hand. "I will answer all that I can but those that will harm my team or those that are to personal. I like my privacy just like others."

"Hey Raven, How's it going?" Wally said with a small wave.

Raven's head turned to look Wally in the eye. Her eyes narrowed at him as she said. "Wally I'm doing fine and so are the rest of my team. I would like for you to think about what you say about my team and I from now on. We do not know who could be listening to our conversation."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Wally said while rubbing the back of his head and smiling. "They ask who you were so it just slipped out."

"Sure it did." Raven scoffed but shrugged her shoulders and let the matter drop.

"Speaking of what Wally said, do you really live in a giant T." Zatanna said as she held Robin's hand. Robin looked over to her and smiled while stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes my team and I live in a giant T."

"So do you also live in California?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes we do."

"Are there any defenses for your base because Wally said that your base is out in the open?" Artemis asked while trying to not provoke anyone.

"Yes we do. The base is located on a semi large island in a cove by the beach. We have ocean on all sides. You need a boat or you need to know how to fly to get to it. Most of the villains don't have access to those."

"So your base is in the Pacific Ocean?" Aqualad asked leaning forward with a small smile on his face.

"Yes it is but as I said it is in a cove so it is protected from the waves."

"How many members are there of your team?" Miss Martian asked while leaning her head on Super Boy shoulder.

"There are five original members myself included. There is Titans East and also the honorary member, of which Wally is one of them. If you include all of them together you get about thirty members."

"Thirty members! That's insane. Its like a small army of heroes." Robin exclaimed jumping to his feet while letting go of Zatanna's hand. "Can you call on them if you need help and will they help you."

"Yes they will come and help us if we call on them. We can call on them with these." Raven said she took something off the back of her belt. She punched in a code and a ringing was heard. Everyone but two people looked around for where the ringing was coming from. Everyone's heads turned to look at Wally.

Wally's face turned lightly pink as he saw that everyone was staring at him. He grinned shyly and reached into his belt pouch and fished out a communicator. He show all that was around him that it was shaped like a circle and had a yellow T on the front. He opened up the communicator and showed the inside. The bottom had a keypad like a cell phone but more complicated. Them entire top have was a screen. The screen was showing an up-close view of Raven's face. The teens then looked at Raven and she showed that her communicator was showing them.

"So the communicator shows what the opposite screen is looking at." Aqualad said mildly impressed.

"Yes in a way. There is a camera right here." Raven said as she pointed it out. "What ever is in the sight of the camera is then sent to the others if they are on the right frequency."

"Will we ever meet any of your team?" Miss Martian said excitedly.

"Yes you will be able to meet the original team that I am a part of. They will be coming to get me after the end of their vacation, Miss….." Raven began to say only to be interrupted by Miss Martian.

"Please call me Megan if you wish because I think Raven is your real name if I'm correct." Megan said with a smile that was strangely like Starfire's to Raven.

"Yes it is somewhat my real name. Thank you for giving me permission to use your real name as well.

Super Boy looked at Megan and then shrugged. He faced Raven and said. "My name is Conner."

"You can call me Kaldur." Aqualad said as he went along with the intro.

"You already know mine." Wally said with a smile.

"Artemis and I go by our codenames." Robin said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Zatanna is my real name if you were wondering." Zatanna said.

"Thank you." Raven began. "Megan you are an alien if I'm correct. Do you know of the planet of Tamaran?"

"Yes I do know of it. Is one of your members from there.?" Megan asked.

"Yes Starfire is form their. She is the only other female from the original members. The rest are boys."

"Who are they and what are their powers?" Robin asked sitting back down on the couch. Zatanna treaded her fingers with his.

"I will only tell you their codenames and the basics if that is alright with you." Raven said and everyone nodded their heads. "Alright I will begin with Starfire. She can fly and she can energy from her hands and eyes. The next one is Cyborg and as his name tells he is half machine and is good with technology. Robin is are leader and has about the same skills as yours. And last but certainly least is Beast boy. As the name implies he can turn into different animals."

"So only the five of you live in the tower?" Kaldur asked.

"No two others live there as well but they do not want to gain to much attention."

"That sounds like fun." Megan said with a smile. "Does anyone in your team know how to cook?"

"Yes Cyborg knows how to. Beast Boy only knows how to make tofu. Starfire makes food fit for her people and not for anyone else. Robin does not cook."

"Can you cook?" Megan asked her.

"Yes I can. I do not like to fail at something. So I taught myself how to."

"He he. I heard about your first try at cooking. Only Starfire was able to eat it." Wally said while laughing.

"Beast Boy should really learn how to keep his mouth shut." Raven said while glaring at nothing.

"It seems that you find Beast Boy to be annoying." Kaldur pointed out.

"It's not just me, most of my team find him that way to."

"What do you like to do Raven?" Megan asked.

"I like to read practice magic and meditate."

"If you want you can meditate with me and try some spells if you want later." Zatanna said while smiling.

"Yes I would like that."

All of a sudden the door to the lounge was opened and in came Black Canary.

"Alright it's getting late and it's about almost midnight. Your parents were called and so everyone can spend the night. Spare rooms are made up. Raven I would like you to follow me please. Black Canary said as she faced the hallway.

Raven stood waved good bye and said good night to everyone. She followed Black Canary into and down the hallways. Raven was left at the door to her temporary room. She opened it to see that it was made up like her room at the tower.

"Robin must of got a hold of Batman." She said as she felt a smile bloom on her lips. She changed her clothes to her pajamas and got in to bed. She fell asleep soon after.

To be continued

Here Ends Chapter 6

Questions are asked and answers are giving. Everyone learns something new. A light storm is brewing on the horizon. Bet you can't wait to find out. Stay Tuned for chapter 7.

Reviewers

Pretty Monster Princess: I'm glad the last one was your favorite chapter. I'm happy you like Rage also. Here's a update.

Kiri-Kay: I'm not totally sure who is my least favorite out of them all. It's been a while since I watched the series. Yeah about Artemis, a lot of the fanfics have her yelling and hitting Wally all the time and I thought she need a talking to. Only it did not turn out that way as you can see. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Taeniaea: Nice hard to spell but still nice name. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Karate Bookworm 1: In this story YJ and TT Wally are one and the same. I got lazy. I already have to deal with two Robins I don't need anymore doubles. I will update as fast as I can. Your hungry well the team is to all the foods on the ceiling. I glad you enjoyed the chap thanks again.

Welcome: Guest: reviewer: Glad you liked it.

Sorry everyone for not Posting Faster. We only have one computer and it's in my brothers room and I can only us it when he's gone which is rarely. The story pace should pick up soon.

As said before Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


	7. Nevermore First Coming

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna, Robin (TT) and Starfire, Super Boy and Miss Martian

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts sent"_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 7

Nevermore First Coming

##################################################

Young Justice - Hallway Leading to Spare Rooms

June 2nd- Noon

Deep inside of a quiet and unsuspecting mountain a meeting was taking place that would shake it by it's very foundation.

The hallways of the base were empty, being that everyone was either training or in the lounge. Everyone except a small group of three teens and their unsuspecting target. It was noon and the new guest had not left her room once. The leader of the not so willing group wished to surprise the dark empath. Robin cornered his two teammates and looked to Megan and Conner.

"The mission if you choose to except it is to retrieve the target at all cost. The target has enclosed herself inside her room and refuses to come out. We will have to whisk her away from herself incased prison." Robin said grandly.

"I don't thing she will like us disturbing her." Megan began.

"And it's not like we want to piss her off. You saw her last night. We really don't want to deal with that again." Conner finished as he turned, and with his hand behind his head, began to walk away.

"Your just scared aren't you." Robin teased Conner. Conner stopped and glared over his shoulder. Robin smirked because he knew that he had won. He then look to Megan. "Aren't you worried about her, she has not left the room. Besides that point do you really want two boys alone with one girl. She might be the shy type. It might not be whelm for her."

Megan began to look worried. "Ok, we will check up on her but if she wants us to leave we will do as she says.

"Alright lets go." Robin exclaimed as he ran down the hallway all the way to Raven's room. Megan and Conner slowly followed after. When they finally got to the door Robin was frowning and tapping his foot.

"It's about time you got here." He said as he threw open the door. The opening revealed…. Nothing. The room was empty with no one in sight. The bed look freshly made and was the only sign that the room was lived in. The female that had not left her room had disappeared.

"Where did she go. No one saw her leave the room. She should be here." Robin said. "What if she left to return to her friends? Or worse someone kidnapped her?" He looked like he was about to panic. "Everyone look for a note or something out of place."

The three teens began to search the room for signs of Raven. Nothing seemed to be missing or out of place on the walls or the desk. Nor on the dresser and bookshelf. The floor was clean and there was no broking glass. No struggle seemed to taking place. The only thing out of place was a small ornate silver hand mirror seating innocently on the cover of the bed. Conner looked at the mirror and scoffed.

"She might not be the shy type but she might be the girly type." He said holding up the mirror.

"It's so pretty." Megan said as she took it from Conner. Robin came up beside her and Conner looked over her shoulder.

"Looks really girly." Robin agreed.

The mirror lay in Megan's hand for a while with nothing happening until the mirror showed four glowing red eyes. The three gasped as they saw it. All of a sudden a black claw like mass came out of the mirror and grabbed Megan. It was beginning to pull her in. Robin and Conner grabbed for her only to be pulled in with her.

#########################################

Nevermore

The inside of the mirror was dark and gave off a creepy vibe. The sky was tinted red and there was only one path through the whole thing. The three sat up and look around only to see that sky reached on and on with no end in sight. If they would have just look down they would have just seen the same thing. Chirping was heard ahead of them and slightly above their heads.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Robin asked as he got to his feet. He walked along the black stone path to an archway made of the same stone. Birds were sitting a top the stone. They were small with slightly over large head. They had four red eyes and looked to be talking amongst themselves. Robin turned and called for the others. "Come on, you got to see this."

Megan and Conner came over and were slightly unnerved about the birds. Robin not understanding the meaning for their looks turned back around. As he turned he saw that all the birds were quiet and were staring at them.

"Robin please come over here. We do not know if they are harmful or not." Megan pleaded. Robin slowly walked backwards only to have the birds jump off the arch and follow him. In voice of children the birds began calling for their mother.

"That's just plain freaky." Robin said. The bird hearing what he said turned their head to focused on him.

In unison they opened their mouth and screamed. Robin was so startled that he tripped over a loose stone and fell on his rear. One of the birds seeing this came over and pecked Robin on the foot. Robin kick at the bird only to have his foot go clean though it, acting like smoke. When he pulled back his foot the bird reformed into a different shape. The new shape was of a larger bird with a broader more dangerous beak.

"Good one Robin, you just made it ten times worse." Conner said while frowning.

"What do you mean Supe? Robin asked as he looked over his shoulder. Conner then pointed to the remaining birds. The birds were all like the one Robin had kicked.

The birds took off and circled the three teens. All of a sudden the birds dived for them. Screams were emitted and arms were thrown over heads. Only for the birds to dissipate on impact.

"What are you guys huddled together in the middle of the pathway?" A cheerful voice asked that sounded on the verge of laughing. The three teens raised their heads and looked up to see Raven dressed in PINK?

"What the heck is wrong with your mirror Raven? Where are we. Why the heck are you wearing pink? Why are your legs bare when they were covered when you got here?" Robin demanded of the pink cloaked girl.

"Raven. What are you talking about. I'm not Raven." She began only for the boys to glare at her and the girl to look confused. "I'm Happy." She said as she ran around them while pretending to an airplane.

It was the boys turn to look confused and for Megan to look amazed. "You are one of Raven's emotions aren't you. You're her happiness and joy. I heard on my planet that things like this could happen. The person emotions would gain minds of their own but I heard it was only in time of stress or to protect themselves."

"We don't know why we are like this. We only know that it happened when Raven was eight. Other then that your guess is as go as ours."

"Ours' You mean there are more of you?" Robin asked looking disturbed.

"Yes, there are more. What did you think Raven only had one emotion?" Happy asked while giggling. Conner and Robin each took a step back while Megan smiled in return.

"Can you stop being so cheerful. It's really unnerving." Robin pleaded.

"Sorry I can't do that and I sorry your not whelmed by it. I can't help it because all I am is happy." She smiled then looked confused for a minute. "What do you mean that Raven had her legs covered? She was wearing this wasn't she?

"She was wearing the cloak and the top but she had semi loose pants and half calf length boots. The color of the were dark blue." Megan said.

"She went through a costume change and did not tell us." Happy exclaimed jumping up and down. She looked to be running off so the three yelled for her to stop. She stood still to listen to them.

"Can you help us out of here?" Megan asked.

"Sure I can." Happy said as she turned around. "Follow me." She said as she acted like an airplane again. She went through the archway only to disappear.

"Well let's follow her." Robin said walking through the archway. Megan and Conner looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and followed after.

Through the portal they were met with a plane that look like a giant sweet paradise. Scoops of ice-cream and cookies lay around the place. Desserts were floating in mid-air.

"What the heck is this place?" Robin shouted.

"This is Happy's room. Each emotion has it's own room." A timid voice said quietly. The three turned and looked at the speaker to see Raven dressed in grey.

"Why the heck did you leave us and why did you change the color of your clothes?" Robin demanded loudly causing the grey cloaked Raven to be scared and shrink in size.

"Robin stop it" Megan admonished. "It's alright we will not hurt you. Your Raven fear aren't you. What is your name.

"Timid."

"So your names Timid." Came Conner gruff reply, his abrupt answer scared her and made hide behind Megan. They learned that she was easily scared so they left Megan to deal with her.

"Can you help us get out of here?" Megan asked.

"Yes I can but you are going to hate me when we get there." Timid said as she lead them to a archway and through it. They were met with a maze on the other side. Timid lead the way to the exit and then disappeared.

"Looks like were on our own right now." Robin said as he went through the next archway. They ended up at a larger pathway then the first and went to follow the path to the archway in the distance. All of a sudden two statues that were at the sides of the archway came to life and went at the teens. Conner ran at one of them and hit it in the face. The statue looked at him and it head turned a round to show a wicked smile. It made a sword from the very stone of it's body and attacked him. Megan and Robin tried to fight the other one. Robin threw a disc that exploded and sent it to the other one.

When it was beside it's pair they started to merge together. Four arms grasped four sword and the face look evil with a four red eyed and cruel smile. The statue lunged to attack only for a green cloaked figure to kick it and send it flying. Swords were slice and slashed only to be dodged with ease. The green one then jumped and split the statue in two with only two fingers. The green turned around and said.

"Booyah." With her fingers of her right hand making a peace sign.

"You must be Brave." Conner asked.

"You bet'cha." Brave exclaimed. "High five." She yelled out. Conner raised his hand having Robin taught him that a while ago. Brave hit his hand with enough force to send Conner flying backwards. Robin and Megan turned to watch Conner's flight then turned to look at Brave in amazement.

"You should not have hit him so hard." Timid said from the archway. She backed up through it and disappeared again.

Conner got up and walked back to his original place glaring at Brave all the while. Brave did not seem to notice.

"You guys are trying to get out. Well just go through the archway. I would lead you but I'm in the middle of training." She said as she remade the statues.

"Lets go before we get attacked again." Megan said as she ran through the archway. The others followed closely after. On the other side they were met with a plane like Happy's but in tuned with fire and hate.

"What are you diong in my home?" A red cloaked four eyed Raven demanded of them.

"You must be Rage. We're sorry about this. We were looking for Raven and could not find her. She did not come to lunch or breakfast. We are trying to get out of here." Megan said.

"Is Artemis with you?" Rage asked only to have them shake their heads no. Rage looked like she was going to strike but Happy came out of nowhere and jumped on Rage's back.

"You got to learn to calm down ok, Ragey." Happy said while smiling.

"She has all the right to attack them." Said an orange cloaked Raven.

"She does not have any right to cause them any type of harm, Irritation." Said a yellow cloaked Raven that held a pair of glasses in her hand.

"Who asked you Intelligence?" Irritation demanded crossly.

"None of you have the right to harm them. They should not even be in there." Said a booming voice. All of a sudden a black portal opened and took the three teens from Nevermore. The emotion's shrugged and returned to their rooms, all but Rage and Happy.

"That was fun." Happy said smiling.

"Yeah, fun, like a toothache." Rage said as she walked away.

"Hey don't be that way." Happy said as she jumped on Rage's back again. Rage told her to get off but she refused. As they were leaving you could see a small smile apon Rage's lips.

Here ends Chapter 7

Nevermore is back and ready for more. Who is the voice and will the three teens be alright. Look forward to the next chapter. Klarion Finally meets Raven face to face in the next chapter. It will take a while I want to get it right. So stay tuned for the next chapter.

Klarion's First Meeting

Pay attention to how Raven will hold Teekl and watch for Klarion's blushing face.

Reviewers

Sunshine-Midnight123- I'm glad the chapter was awesome. Thanks for the review.

Sunshine-Midnight123- Yeah they are curious. I would be to. Thank for the Review.

Karate Bookworm 1- I will see what I can do with your request. The way the story is going in my mind it Might just happen but I'm not really sure. I writing as I go and do not have anything plained out.

Kiri-Kay- I cant tell you but I can give you a clue. Something to do with Bad and Rock. It will be reveal in later chapters not sure when.

Thank all of you for reviewing. I finally broke 20 reviews for the first time I'm so happy and alittle shocked.

As said in the chapters before Reviews are welcome.

Raven's Emotions and colors

Yellow = Intelligence  
Green = Brave  
Purple = Pride  
Pink = Happy  
Red = Rage  
Grey = Timid  
Orange = Irritation

? = Love/ Lust

Kaiser Signing of


	8. Klarion's First Meeting

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna, Robin (TT) and Starfire, Super Boy and Miss Martian

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts sent"_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 8

Klarion's First Meeting

############################################################

Raven's Room

Their breath whooshed out of their mouths and lungs when they were flung from the mirror on to the carpeted floor. The teams first current thought was what they landed on. From cold stones to warm carpet, it was unnerving to say the least. That a mirror could take them to a different place was something that came from the movies or books on magic.

Then meeting the different aspects of their new friends personality was just plain weird. Upon learning that each aspect had a mind of it's own and their own personality, it went way past weird to just plain freaky. When being first met with Happy, it was fine in it's own way when their got used to her. Meeting Timid was more then their expected. Brave was a brand new side of odd. Add Irritation and her rude attitude was one thing to many. Intelligence was the voice of reason, not that anyone was listening to at the time. Rage had been scary and odd all at once. Being in tune with nature Rage was easily angered but was calmed down by Happy with ease. They got the feeling that if any else jumped on Rage's back they would have been thrown off. All in all it was a flat out freaky end to a day.

"Ouch, that hurt." Robin muttered as he sat up while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Is everyone alright?" Conner asked his friends. He sat up and helped Megan to sit up. She leaned on him to stay upright.

"I'm fine but why did it feel like we were Alice going through the looking glass?" Megan asked as Conner held her close.

"It looks like we're back in Raven's room." Robin observed while looking around.

"That is correct." Raven said from her seat on the bed. She did not look happy to see them in her room. "Why are you guys in my room and why are you playing with my mirror?" She got to her feet and slowly advanced on the teens. "It is use for meditation. The mirror is a portal into my mind not a toy." Raven seethed menacingly.

"We are sorry for touching your mirror and going in your room. You didn't come to breakfast or lunch. When we came to check on you, you were not here. We didn't mean any harm." Megan said as she tried to explain.

Raven scoffed as she rubbed her temples as she tried to calm down. "You could have been killed. Your lucky Rage was in a good mood. If not you guys would have been finished." Raven drew her legs up into a meditative pose. She floated off the ground by at least two feet.

"Hey, why can you do what Klarion can?" Robin exclaimed while pointing at Raven.

"It's called levitating." Raven said as she glared at Robin's pointing finger. "Why should I care what Klarion can do."

"We were trying to take Klarion into custody. As you probably found out already." Megan said as she waited for Raven to nod in agreement before beginning again. "He is one of the worst that we have to fight against. He can use magic, can control people with nanotech…."

"I already know all that. He can make portals and that cat is his familiar. It keeps him in this plane, if the cat is destroyed than either he dies or he is sent home. I'm not sure which but I'm leaning towards the first." Raven said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you know that?" Robin demanded.

"My team and I try to know about our potential allies and enemies. Speaking of allies Batman is coming this way. He will be here in 5, 4, 3, 2,1." As Raven said 1 a knock was giving to the door.

The door opened and Batman stood in the doorway. "So this is where the three of you are hiding." Batman said with a slight smile. "Raven I have permission to have you go on a mission with the three of them. The mission will be the same as last time. You do not have to help if you do not want to. I suggest that everyone goes to sleep because it is past 10 o clock." Batman said as left the room and closed the door as he left.

"It's already that late." Megan said as she stood up from the floor. "If we have a mission to go to tomorrow we real should get some sleep." She turned to look at Raven. "You will come down for breakfast won't you?" Raven nodded and the three disbursed leaving Raven alone in her room.

"Just great. I'm going to have to deal with that brat again." Raven scoffed as she got ready for bed. As she prepared to sleep she couldn't tell what would happen on the morning's mission. "Whatever happens, happens all I can do is wait and see." Shortly after she fell asleep.

###############################################

Young Justice- Lounge

"It's not fair that you get to go on another mission. _Especially _whenthe _last one _was such a_ failure." _Wally said under his breath.

"Say that again Wally." Robin said as he jumped to his feet and slammed his hands into the table. All Wally did was smile and shake his head.

"Robin please sit down and eat your breakfast." Megan said as she made the finishing touches to breakfast for Conner and herself. She went around the kitchen putting things away. She put Conner's plate in front of him and gave him a small smile. Conner returned it and began to eat. Conner sat at the counter and watched Megan clean up.

The door to the lounge slid open and in walked Raven. Artemis tensed up only to be ignored. She was teased by Wally and Robin until she went to hit them. Robin just shrugged and ignored her but Wally frowned and did not look happy. Artemis looked at him confused. Wally just shook his head and picked up his food. He went to sit at the counter beside Conner. Artemis looked hurt but put on a brave face within seconds. All the while Robin looked on with a calculating look and smiled.

Raven walked into the kitchen and turned on the teapot. She went to the cupboards and looked for some herbal tea. She found some in the cupboard beside the stove. The water I the teapot boiled and she turned off the burner. She made her cup and sat down at the end of the counter.

"Raven you came." Megan said with a smile. "What would you like for breakfast."

"Just the tea is fine, I don't really eat after I get up." Raven said as she sipped her tea.

"That a nice mug. It's so pretty." Megan said only to have Raven left eye to twitch. She heard Raven mumble that it was a gift from her team and that was the only reason she use the blasted thing. Megan smile just grew as she nodded her head happily. She than sat down and finished her breakfast.

As the teens were done and began to go about their business Batman voice came over the intercom. "Robin, Conner, Megan and Raven please report to the control room. The four jumped to or slowly got to their feet and left.

####################################################

Control Room

When they entered they saw what looked like Klarion letting of some steam. He was blowing things up and destroying city property.

"As you can see Klarion is acting alone and he is making your mission easier." Batman said from the chair he was sitting on. "Get your gear and go stop him as fast as you can."

Robin went to get his gear and Megan got the location. Conner waited for Megan. Raven just walked to the hanger and waited for the others. Conner and Megan came first and got in to the ship. Robin came and sat in is seat.

As Megan sat down and buckled herself in she looked to Raven who was floating off the ground. "I'm sorry that you do not have a place to sit."

"It's fine."

"Alright we will now start the mission."

The ship left the hanger and went to the mission city.

############################################

Klarion's Destruction Course

The ship set down at the edge of the city and the team left to find Klarion. He was easy to find with the amount of noise that he was making. He stood on top of a bus and was casting spells all over the place. Conner went over to a car and picked it up. He then threw it at Klarion.

Klarion saw the car coming out of the corner of his eye. He turned and blasted it from the sky. "So the three of you are after me again." Klarion said with a wicked smile. He cast bolts of lightning at them. The three dodged while Raven stayed in the alleyway. She watched Klarion fight, learning his moves and how long it took to cast his spells.

Conner readied himself to throw another car at Klarion. Megan stood beside him and deflected the spells as best she could. Robin ran at Klarion head on while he was distracted. He forgot about Teekl who was on the other side of the bus. Teekl jumped over and attacked Robin. Robin blocked his bo-staff. Conner ran to help while leaving Megan to defend against Klarion spells.

Raven pulled up her hood and readied herself to fight.

Klarion cast a spell that Megan was not ready for. She would not be able to dodge in time so she braced herself for an impact that never came. As she raised her head from the protection of her arms she saw a black barrier that stood between her and the spell. Klarion sent different spells at the barrier only for it to block them with ease.

"What the heck is this barrier made of?" He shouted while looking around for the caster. Out of an alleyway came a figure dressed in a dark blue cloak with her face half covered. "Who the heck are you and why are you stopping me? Are you a new member of the brat team?"

"No, I'm not. The name is Raven and I'm here to help them out temporarily." Raven intoned as she held her hand up. It was glowing black just like the barrier. She murmured her mantra and sent multiple car and crates at Klarion. He was forced to jump from the bus and run to an empty space. As he was dodging he came to see that he was surrounded. Teekl stopped fighting and looked to Klarion only to get thrown by Conner. The spell on Teekl wore off in mid-air. Raven went and caught him and held him to her chest. Teekl raised his head and looked in her eyes. He began to purr as he rubbed his head under her chin. He kneaded the front of her shirt. Raven began petting him as she held him to her.

The rest of the team stopped to stare. Klarion was frozen in shock. He came out of his frozen state when Teekl looked at him smugly and sent a message that had him blushing lightly. He came up to Raven and took Teekl from her arms. He took a couple of steps backwards and look to be making a portal. As he was finishing his head shot down to look at Teekl and his eyes widened. His face was once again lightly pink as he ran into the portal and disappeared. The team of four were left to look at the empty space.

"What the heck just happened and why was Klarion blushing?" Robin wanted to know.

"I do not know but whatever it is it has something to do with What Teekl said to him. I could not hear what he said." Megan said as Raven nodded looking lightly confused.

"Well, that puts an end to the mission." Robin said as he walked to the ship.

"It's strange that Teekl did not fight." Conner said as he walked and left Megan and Raven alone.

Megan looked at Raven and smiled. "I have a guess and it might have something to do with where you were holding Teekl." She said as she flew after Conner. Raven scoffed and shook her head. She followed the team and got into the ship. As they were returning home Raven found an orange and brown hair on her shirt and frowned deep in thought. She twirled it as she looked out the window. She did not know the reason but she would be ready for the outcome when it came.

Here ends Chapter 8

Klarion was blushing and Teekl was smug. What the heck? The team was left in the dark. Was Megan correct with her thoughts and what will the outcome be? Find out next time. Over and out.

Reviewers

Karate Bookworm 1: Will do my best and see what happens thanks for the review.

Kiri-Kay: Right now Malchior is stuck in the Herald dimension. I see Silky as a pet of Starfire so he does not count and this story starts sometime after the last episode of Teen Titans. And evil can sometime turn to the light. Raven no longer has to look over her shoulder for her father so Rage does not take his form any more. That's for later. Rage used that form to get under Ravens skin. I'm glad I could make you laugh thanks for the review.

Sunshine-Midnight123: Yeah it was interesting thanks for the review.

Mira: Hello new reviewer thank you and I'm glad you liked the story.

Pretty Monster Princess: Here is the update thanks for the review sorry for the wait.

Acrobats they tumble: I'm glad you liked the story and that you liked Artemis being put in her place. Thank you for the review.

As said in the chapters before Reviews are welcome.

Raven's Emotions and colors

Yellow = Intelligence  
Green = Brave  
Purple = Love/ Lust

Pink = Happy  
Red = Rage  
Grey = Timid  
Orange = Irritation = Rude

Irritating people are often seen as rude

**ODDBALL REQUESTS**

**Can someone make a story About one of these:**

**Raven (TT) & Slade (TT)**

**Raven (TT) & Klarion (YJ)**

**Raven (TT) & Snape (HP)**

**Raven (TT) & Dante (DMC)**

**Raven (TT) & The Joker (Any Batman either movie or cartoon)**

**I like odd couples and was looking at the crossovers and found a few that looked good. Raven is one of my favorite Characters.**

**Crossovers were:**

**Harry Potter **

**Devil May Cry**

**Dark Knight (Batman)**

**Young Justice**

**Thank You for reading**

Kaiser Signing of


	9. Question Asked

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna, Robin (TT) and Starfire, Super Boy and Miss Martian

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

*_Thoughts sent*_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 9

Questions Asked

############################################

Light Headquarters

June 3rd 10 p.m.

"We have a new enemy. She is not part of the Justice League or the Brat Team. She is going to be fighting with them temporarily." Klarion announced as he teleported into the room.

"Who is she and what are her powers?" Savage asked as he sat in his chair at the computer.

"I don't know her name but she can make shields with black energy. She is almost as tall as me. She has purple eyes and wears a dark blue cloak." Teekl meowed and Klarion stopped to listen. "He says she smells like herbal tea and vanilla." Teekl meowed again causing Klarion to blush. "I will not tell you what he said so don't even think about asking." Klarion said while glaring at Savage as if daring him to ask.

"So, the Justice has a temporary member that we have to worry about. The name is unknown as of now." Savage said as he typed in the info. "Purple eyes and can make black energy shields. Could possibly be only a defensive type and not be able to attack. Almost as tall as L-7 and smell like. . . ." Savage stopped typing to turn and stare at Klarion. "Your blasted cat got close enough to smell her and that's all the info on her that you have. What the heck were you doing at that time." Savage asked as he stood up from his chair and loomed over Klarion menacingly.

"I was fighting the purple eyed mage, when she used her powers to lift a large machine that you blue rafter dwellers use to get around in. . ."

"Wait she can use the energy to fight also. Why did you not say that in the first place?" Savage said as he sat down in front of the computer again and updated the info. "What else can she do?"

"She knows how to levitate and looks like what you blue rafter dwellers call a Goth. I believe that is the proper term. She mostly speaks in a toneless voice."

"Knows how to levitate, gothic?, speaks in monotone. Anything else?"

"She is about as pale as me." Klarion stopped to once again to listen to Teekl. As he listened he once again started to blush and glared at Teekl. *_I am not going to say that.* _Klarion thought to Teekl. Teekl meowed and did a cat's grin. Klarion rage went through the roof. He than shouted out. "She has a nice figure."

"Nice figure, really?" Savage said as he once again turned to look from Teekl to Klarion. "It seems that your cat is more mature then you are."

"No, he is not." Klarion fumed at the insinuation.

"Hmm, are you sure that's the case? He does not have a problem with commenting on the attractiveness of the female body. He also does not get embarrassed." Savage stated as he thought for a moment. "You find her attractive."

"I do not find her anything." Klarion announced with force.

"Are you sure about that?" Savage asked while smirking at Klarion.

"I'm not going to stand around here and listen to you ask such idiotic questions." Klarion said as he teleported away.

Savage looked at where Klarion had stood for a moment then he turned back towards the computer. He then typed in.

'**She is very pale and has an appealing figure. She is also L-7 type of girl'**

He finished his report and then sent it to his leaders.

"So Klarion has a girl that he is starting to like. It's about time that puritan boy grew up. To bad she is an enemy, even if temporarily," Savage said as he stared off into space.

########################################

Young Justice - Mission Debriefing

"How did the mission go?" Batman asked as the teens filed into the room.

"The mission was a massive fail." Robin said as he threw himself into his seat. "We got to Klarion fine and we had him surrounded. Then suddenly I blast Teekl flying. He de-transforms in mid-air. Raven goes and catches him and all he does is look at her and purr."

"Is that all he did, Raven." Batman asked looking to the mage.

"He smelt me." Raven said under her breath. "Animals use their senses to tell if something is harmful to them." She began again louder. "I smelled nice and he somehow knew I was not going to hurt him."

"So you had the cat in your arms. What happened next?" Batman asked as he stood from his seat.

"Teekl sent a message to Klarion that Raven and I could not hear. Then Klarion ran up to Raven took Teekl from his arms and teleported away." Megan said as she glossed over the minor details.

"Is that all that happened." Batman asked as he looked at the teens. Has all of them nodded his eyes narrowed. "If you are sure that is all that happened you can all go to bed." The teens got up and went to the door. Raven was the last to leave and as she stood in the doorway Batman stopped her. "Raven I would like you stay for a few minutes. Take a seat."

Batman waited for Raven to sit down before beginning to question her. "I would like to know what really happened with Klarion."

"He blushed and I believe it was because of what Teekl sent." Raven said then took a deep breath to continue. "He was in shock and then came and got Teekl and left." She stopped and ran her fingers through her hair. "We were shocked that Teekl did not attack me and did not know what to do. With Klarion blushing we were further stricken and that let Klarion get away."

"So Klarion blushed." Batman said as he tapped his fingers against the table top. "Where were you holding Teekl?"

"I was holding Teekl against my chest." Raven said as she looked everywhere except at Batman. "That might have something to do about." Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure if it does but it might make sense."

"I see." Batman stated shortly. "You can go to sleep now."

Raven stood and looked to leave then stopped and turned back to Batman. "I would like to go shopping tomorrow. I would like to buy some herbal tea. The kitchen does not have a big selection."

"No I don't suppose it does." Batman said with a small smile. "I can have Robin show you around Gotham and take you shopping." Raven nodded and was about to leave again but was once again stopped. "If Miss Martian and Superboy want to come they can also." Batman contemplated. "Gotham is not the best place to be so you guys should stay in a group."

"I will see if they want to come with me in the morning." Raven stated as she left the room.

Raven walked through the halls to her room. As she entered she shut the door. She took off her cloak and threw it over the chair by the desk. She went over to the bed and sat down and put her head in her hands. "If thing keep on happening like this I would rather be dealing with Beast Boy none stop." She sighed to herself then got up to get ready for bed. When she was finished she got in to bed and went to sleep. Her last conscience thought was.

"Blasted cats and blushing Witch Boys, who needs them."

############################################

Here ends Chapter 9

Sorry it is so short Writers block sucks. Ravens going shopping in Gotham. What could possible go wrong. Well we will have to wait and see.

Reviewers

Lag1995- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the diagram of emotions.

Sunshine-Midnight123- I'm glad you love the chapter.

Kiri-Kay- Well your going to have to wait about what Teekl said. She smelled nice and he could tell Raven liked cats. The mistery of the two unknown titans will be revealed in the next chapter. And thank you for the cookie.

LOVEerz- Welcome and I'm glad you liked the story and chapter.

As said in the chapters before Reviews are welcome.

Raven's Emotions and colors

Yellow = Intelligence  
Green = Brave  
Purple = Love/ Lust

Pink = Happy  
Red = Rage  
Grey = Timid  
Orange = Irritation = Rude

Irritating people are often seen as rude

**ODDBALL REQUESTS**

**Can someone make a story About one of these:**

**Raven (TT) & Slade (TT)**

**Raven (TT) & Klarion (YJ)**

**Raven (TT) & Snape (HP)**

**Raven (TT) & Dante (DMC)**

**Raven (TT) & The Joker (Any Batman either movie or cartoon)**

**I like odd couples and was looking at the crossovers and found a few that looked good. Raven is one of my favorite Characters.**

**Crossovers were:**

**Harry Potter **

**Devil May Cry**

**Dark Knight (Batman)**

**Young Justice**

**Thank You for reading**

Kaiser Signing off


	10. Shopping Trips, Fights, New Friends

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna, Robin (TT) and Starfire, Super Boy and Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Terra.

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

*_Thoughts sent*_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter Ten

Shopping Trips, Fights, New Friends. Oh My.

#############################################

July 4th Sunrise

The morning sun rose over the mountain peak casting golden rays across the landscape. Birds flew through the sky while beams of light were reflected off their vibrant hues. The ocean waves were gracefully hitting the shore with droplets of water casting prisms in the air. Inside the mountain the inhabitants were just awakening from their nightly slumber. Alarms blasted in various rooms. Yawns were emitted and quiet greeting were given. Lights turned on and breakfast was being prepared.

The cook with hues of green skin blissfully went about the making of the morning meal. Reddish brown hair spun through the air as she gracefully danced across the floor. When the meal was finished she wove through the chairs and couches to give the plates to her friends. A tea kettle was placed on the stove to boil. The door to the lounge opened and a cloaked female entered the room. The green skinned girl smiled and motioned for the cloaked girl to sit at the counter.

"Raven I already put the kettle on for your tea. Would you like anything for breakfast?" Megan asked with a smile upon her lips.

"Do you know how to make waffles?" Raven asked lowly so only a few could hear. Wally grinned and turned to Raven.

"I heard from BB that you liked waffles. He also said something about, Villains beware we have waffles." Wally laughed as Raven looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"So, I like waffles. It's not very funny and neither is what I said." Raven stated as the kettle emitted a piercing scream of noise. She rose from her seat and went to the cupboard and got a mug and a tea bag. She placed the tea bag in to the mug and poured water in to the mug. As the tea brewed she went back to her seat with the mug clasped in her hands. Waffles were made and placed on a plate then put before her.

"There you go Raven I hope you like them." Megan said as she sat down by Conner to eat. Raven began to eat and when she was finished she turned to Megan.

"I have received permission to go shopping and Batman has also said that you and Conner can come." Raven said in monotone.

"I would love to go shopping with you." Megan said happily as she clasped her hands in front of herself. "You will come with us won't you Conner?" Megan asked her boyfriend. Conner looked like he would refuse but Megan pouted and he caved. As he nodded Megan smile grew and she threw herself at Conner. He was almost knocked out of his seat but caught himself in time.

"What's going on here? I don't feel whelmed at being left out." Robin said as he came out of nowhere behind Raven. Megan was startled and let out a small shriek as she fell in to Conner's lap in fright. Wally was mildly startled but quickly covered up his terror. Only Raven and Conner were not effected by Robin's sudden appearance.

Raven turned around in her seat to look at Robin.

"We will be going shopping and Batman said that we should go to Gotham." Raven stated to the boy wonder. Robin looked surprised about the shopping trip but when he heard about the destination he smiled and rubbed his hands.

"So Gotham, sounds like fun, count me in." Robin said. "We will have to be in civilian clothes so we do not attract unwanted attention."

"I learned a spell that lets me enchant a piece of jewelry. It hides the appearance of the wearer and the clothes that they wears to whatever they want." Raven said as she let a small smile grace her lips. "So if you wish you can go shopping with you uniform and no one would known."

"Really that's aster." Robin said with a large grin. "Can I also take my equipment? What happens if someone runs in to us or touches us?"

"The spell will hide you equipment as long as you can carry it on your body." Raven said as she rose to her feet and looked down at Robin. "Everyone that comes in contact with us will only see or feel what the spell let's them."

"Hey, how come you are so much taller then me?" Robin asked with a scowl.

"I'm almost eighteen so I am almost finished growing."

"Well I'm going to be fifth teen on July 21." Robin exclaimed while pointing at Raven. Raven's eyebrow twitched and she scowled at the boy wonder. As she took in what he said she raised one of her eyebrows.

"So, your birthday is also the beginning of Summer." Raven said has she crossed her arms and looked off to the side deep in thought.

"So you both have the same birthday." Megan said as she stood from her seat. "You have to stay for we can have a party for the both of you." Megan looked to Raven and with puppy dog eyes pleaded to the mage. "You will stay that long won't you?"

"I'll see what I can do so no promises." Raven said as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"So you guys are going to go shopping?" Wally asked and as his four friends nodded he said. "Well that sounds nice. But what I want to know is, can I come?" Wally pleaded as he looked to his friends. The teens looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"You can come as long as Bats says you can." Robin said with a smirked causing Wally to jump to his feet and dash from the room. A few minutes pasted and the teens were staring at the door. Wally was seen coming barreling down the hall in a flat out sprint. He came to a sudden stop in front of Robin with a huge grin upon his face.

"He said I can come as long as my mouth does not get me in trouble." Wally said as he high-fived Robin.

The team of five stood.

"Everyone should get their gear just in case of a fight." Raven said as she went to leave the room. "I am going to make the spell and it will take about an hour. I will meet everyone in the hanger." As she left she threw over her shoulder. "Think about what you want to look like and what you want to wear. Because once the spell is activated there is no going back. What you will look like is what ever you choose first." With that being said Raven began walking down the hall. She turned around corners and walked down the straight halls to her room.

As she entered she took of the gem on her left wrist and placed it on the palm of her right hand. She whispered a short spell and waved her left hand over the gem. It started to glow and light streamed from it to the ceiling. Spell books and ingredients slowly appeared in the center of the gem and gracefully floated around Raven. She had gotten in to the habit of taking her things with her when she left the tower. With Beast Boy habit of entering her room and playing with her stuff it had seemed as a must.

She went about the preparation of the spell. She looked up the proper amount of ingredients to make four spell rings. Small nuggets of gold glowed as they absorbed the spell. Their forms changed and twisted. Raven left the gold to slowly take it's proper shape as she prepared for the rest of the spell. She grounded herbs with a mortar and pestle. She slowly chanted as she worked. The feel of magic weaving and caressing her skin brought a smile to her lips as she sighed happily.

Being what she was magic was a large part of her daily life. Casting spells and working magic, nothing made her happier. She poured the ground herbs in to a small bowl. She sprinkled gold dust and sage. Spring water and liquid silver was added to the mix. She stirred the mixture and cast her spell. The liquid in the bowl glowed a vibrant blue which she placed under the floating gold.

The gold slowly took the shape of rings and fell one by one in to the cerulean depths. Slowly the ring absorbed the liquid. As that was happening Raven meet about putting away her tools. She cast the spell to put them back in the gem and then placed the gem back on her left wrist. When she was finished she sat down on her bed to wait.

The liquid was gone and in it's place were four rings with blue runes alone the outer band. She left them there and went about getting changed. She would not be using a spell as she was going back home in a few weeks. She did not plan to go out of her way to be noticed. She got out a loose dark purple poets shirt and a black vest. She took out skinny black jeans and dark blue undergarments. She took a fast shower and got dressed. Around her waist she put her jeweled belt. She placed the gems that were on her uniform onto the belt in the empty slots. She brushed her hair and left for the hanger.

########################################

Hanger Bay

The four teen arrived shortly before Raven. She gave each one a ring and said. "The rings will expand and shrink to fit your finger. So choose which one to place it on. Remember that you have only one go so make it count." Megan and Conner looked at each other and smiled. They placed the rings on their left ring finger. Their appearance became like the main character from the TV show 'That's so Megan'. But were slightly different. Wally placed his on his right pointer finger. His looks changed so that his hair grew to a pony tail and looked older. He was dressed in a green tee and black jeans. Robin put his ring on his left middle finger and not happened. His uniform changed to a black tee and black jeans with black combat boots. His hair was spiky and blond with bright blue eyes.

As everyone took in each others appearance a few eye brows were raised and smiles were given.

"Since we are already let's go shopping." Raven said as she led the way to the ship. They took off and left for Gotham.

#####################################

Gotham Shopping District

"This is Gotham's shopping district and I will be your tour guide for today." Robin began grandly as he bowed to his friends acting as if they were tourists. People turned and stared at the group of teens. Raven and Conner glared at them and they looked away slightly afraid. Robin looked around and grinned at his friend's faces. "I will now show you all to the shopping mall." He said as he led them down the street. Hey walked by shops and cafes.

Raven came to a stop in front of a Book store & Café. The rest stopped when they saw that she was not coming. They walked back to her as she went and entered the shop. She went through the aisle of books, looking at the titles. Megan ran to join Raven looking for books leaving the boys to go get something to drink.

Both Raven and Megan had fun. Their like in books varied and they talked about the books that they had read. They found out that they had something in common. Raven found some books that she was looking for and Megan found some that she wanted but could not afford. She walked away to join the boys. Raven saw that she was gone and stacked the books she wanted and the books that Megan had wanted in to a pile. She walked to the counter and the four teens were surprised that she could afford to buy all the books let alone carry all of them. She placed them on the counter and asked for a couple of boxes of her favorite teas. She paid for them and had her friends help her take them out of the store.

Raven led them in to a deserted alleyway and told them to place the bags down.

"Do you want to take the bags to the ship. There are so many and we will might want to buy something else." Megan began as Raven start sorting the books. As she saw the titles she gasped as she saw all the books that she had wanted put in to two bags. "You did not have to buy the books for me Raven." She said in shock. Raven looked away after she was fished and said.

"It's not that big a deal you are my friend." Megan's smile grew as she threw herself at Raven and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. Raven cheeks tinted pink as she listened to Megan thank her. "We will not have go back to the ship." Raven said as Megan let her go. The teens were confused which caused Raven to smile. She took of the gem from her belt and murmured her spell. The bags were drawn towards and into the gem. She placed it back on her belt and smiled at their shocked faces. "That was a spell that puts my things into a different dimension. It can only be access by me."

As the shock wore off they again started for the Mall. As they were entering Megan saw clothing stores and shoe stores. She dragged Raven to look at shoes. She and Raven each bought one pair and walked in them to break them in. They smiled and talked, laughing at the colors that some people liked to wear. As they were leaving the store an explosion was heard. They raced to the impact zone and were met by none other then Joker and his clown gang.

"What do we have here?" Joker said as he grin at them. "Just a bunch of teenagers running in to trouble." He scan the group with a critical eye only see a teen with purple hair. "So we have someone else that dyes their hair. Why in the world did you choose purple in the first place." He said as he walked over to Raven and stood over her.

"I do not dye my hair it's my natural color." To that Joker's eyebrow rose in surprise. A group of six teens walked up behind Joker and his gang. The middle boy called out.

"She is telling the truth and you better get away from her." The two other boys and three girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Joker asked menacingly.

The six teens stood in a line and placed their hand on a piece of jewelry. A one word spell was cast and the effects were revealed. Standing in the place of six teens were a team of heroes. From left to right their was a girl with long blond hair with goggles on her head. She wore a shirt with a yellow T on it, grey shorts, combat boot and gloves. Beside her was a green skinned boy with pointed ears and fangs. He wore a purple skin tight suit. On his other side was a girl that was in tones of gems. With red hair, orange skin and green eyes she stood out. She wore a purple shirt that met her slightly loose knee length purple skirt. Beside her was a boy dressed in all black with a blue bird across his chest. His black hair fell to his broad shoulders. With a black domino mask covering his eyes. To his right was a young man half made out of metal. With his steel like body with the bluish light he was a sight to behold. His human form was that of an African American. On the end was a slight girl with pink pigtails. She wore a black and purple long sleeved shirt and black and purple knee length skirt. She wore knee high dark purple and white socks with black dress shoes.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Joker asked with his eyebrow raised as he walk slowly to the side.

"We are the Teen Titans. You have best leave friend Raven alone if you do not want to fell the harm." The orange skinned girl said as she rose three feet off the ground. The domino mask got a staff out and got in to a fighting stance. The pink haired girl's hands glowed purple. The half machine's arm morphed in to a cannon. The green skinned boy transformed in to a bull that waved it's horns around menacingly. The blond girl hand's glowed yellow as did her eyes. The very ground beneath the enemies feet shook and twisted.

As the ground moved Joker's gang fled leaving Joker and Harley Quinn behind. They were quickly surrounded by the six heroes. The police came and took the criminals though they did not hold them long. For half way to the police station Joker and Harley escaped and fled from the scene. As the commotion happened the heroes disappeared. The teens went in to a side shop.

"So those were the Teen Titans. Your friends must have come for a visit." Robin began only to be stopped a new group of six that entered the shop and came towards them. A girl ran to Raven exclaiming friend Raven. The rest of the six surrounded member and Raven with smile and grins. Robin looked at the group and stated.

"So you guys are Raven's team. I thought you guys were on vacation in Hawaii." Robin said before he noticed something. "What the heck your forms are different then they were in the beginning." The black haired male turned to Robin and showed his hand. On his right wrist was a golden bangle. It was like his ring but the runes were red instead of blue. "So the color mean the level of spell?"

The shortest male walked up to him and showed his ring. "Prepare to be amazed." He said as he tried to mimic a deep form and obviously failing. He said something that know one caught and his ring started to glow. It's form became like a ball that rose to his throat. It grew and became a gold dog collar.

"Nice BB, it will look great on you when you transform. I can't wait to see you as a lion with it on." His girl friend said as she admired the collar. The teens were getting impatient about being left out. "So you guys are from the YJ team. Nice to meet you the name Terra." She said as she put out her hand for them to shake. Terra form was almost the same as her normal one but her clothes were different and her hair was a lighter shade of blond.

Beast Boy hair was dirty blond and spiked forward. He was dressed in a green button up and black jeans. "My nickname is BB or Gar. So you can make a choice on what to call me." He said as he grabbed Terra's hand and led her out of the shop in to a video game store.

"You can call me Cy. If you want to. I don't know you enough to give you my real name." Cyborg said as he walked out the store and followed the blond couple. He looked like he was human and not have metal.

"The name is Jinx." Said the shortest female. She had brown hair and her cloths were the same except the color. She followed Cyborg which caused Wally to chase after her. The remaining teens stood and watched them talk. As they watch Jinx held out her hand Wally took it. They walked in to the store hand in hand.

"My hero name is Starfire and this is Nightwing. He was named Robin but you already have one so he changed it." She said as she started to float. Nightwing put his arm around her shoulders and leaned his weight on her slightly to keep her on the ground. Starfire looked to him and smiled sheepishly. Starfire hair was brown and she wore a dress that reached her knees. Her skin was a normal tan and the outer edges of her eyes were white. Nightwing was dress in all black tee and jeans. Introductions were given.

"We are going shopping. Would you like to come?" Megan asked as Robin went to the video game store. Starfire and Nightwing nodded and the rest of the teens went on their way. They walked down the halls and looked at the signs. Megan saw a sign hat made her grin as she dragged Raven and Starfire. As Raven saw where she was going she paled and tried to get away. Starfire was confused because in her mind why would Victoria have a secret.

###########################################

Here ends Chapter Ten

Shopping and buying books sounds fun. Short non-fight and meeting the Team. Victoria Secret here we come. Let's see some boys blush and flee the shop. Guess who will be the first. The next chapter will be dedicated to who ever gets it right. All of the males count even the ones in the game store. Have Fun.

Longest chapter ever. Over 3,000 words almost 4,000. I know it's not much for some writer but it is the first time for me to get write this long of a Chapter. To be continued in Chapter eleven

Kiri-Kay- The hidden Titans have been revealed. I'm sorry for the wait but I don't get a lot of time on the computer. I was only able to write because my brother is not home. So the computer was free. Hey what is Star Project and what system is it on. If it is any good I might get it with Game Fly. Cookie woo ;) Thank you for being my Thirtieth reviewer.

Jack Writer- Hello Jack thanks for the review. The only reason I thought of this pairing is because I saw the last episode of season one. That was the only episode I saw and any info I get is off of Wikipedia. I will keep up and will not abandon as long as this computer works and I can use it.

Raven's Emotions and colors

Yellow = Intelligence  
Green = Brave  
Purple = Love/ Lust

Pink = Happy  
Red = Rage  
Grey = Timid  
Orange = Irritation = Rude

Irritating people are often seen as rude

**ODDBALL REQUESTS**

_**Can someone answer please**_

**Can someone make a story About one of these:**

**Raven (TT) & Slade (TT)**

**Raven (TT) & Klarion (YJ)**

**Raven (TT) & Snape (HP)**

**Raven (TT) & Dante (DMC)**

**Raven (TT) & The Joker (Any Batman either movie or cartoon)**

**I like odd couples and was looking at the crossovers and found a few that looked good. Raven is one of my favorite Characters.**

**Crossovers were:**

**Harry Potter **

**Devil May Cry**

**Dark Knight (Batman)**

**Young Justice**

**Thank You for reading**

Kaiser Signing off


	11. Shopping and Fireworks

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna, Robin (TT) and Starfire, Super Boy and Miss Martian, Jinx and Wally

**ODDBALL REQUESTS**

**Can someone make a story About one of these:**

**Raven (TT) & Slade (TT)**

**Raven (TT) & Klarion (YJ)**

**Raven (TT) & Snape (HP)**

**Raven (TT) & Dante (DMC)**

**Raven (TT) & The Joker (Any Batman either movie or cartoon)**

**I like odd couples and was looking at the crossovers and found a few that looked good. Raven is one of my favorite Characters.**

**Crossovers were:**

**Harry Potter **

**Devil May Cry**

**Dark Knight (Batman)**

**Young Justice**

**Thank You for reading**

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts sent"_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 11

Shopping and fireworks

##############################################

The Mall

The door loomed closer and closer. To Raven it was her doom and destruction. Everywhere she looked happy faces were seen. Her new friend dragged her along behind her. Raven did not want to hurt her or draw attention by using her powers. In the end she had no choice but to follow along. A low male chuckle floated upon the air to reach her delicate hearing. Her back straightened and her anger rose at the laughter. He had the nerve to laugh at her. How dare he. She sensed his own wary emotions that the shop inspired in him. She did not like being used for other's amusement. So she stood up straight and with her head held high she walked forward to her execution.

Starfire was heard asking Nightwing what was so funny. He replied that it was nothing. But what he was laughing at was in fact not nothing, but the predicament that Raven found herself in. The great fearless Raven was leery about going into a shop. She could cast spells, fight demons and monsters but one shop could make run for the hills. He did not want to go in, but seeing Raven act like she was being led to torture was to good to pass up. His other reason was his alien beauty. So many years she been with them and she was still naïve. He had made it a point to keep her from stores like this one or at least have Raven go with her. He was not going to leave her and let her feelings be hurt by whatever was going to happen. And with her child like innocence nothing good was going to come from that grown up shop.

Nightwing saw Raven as she tensed from his laughter and had to bite his tongue so he would not attract attention. Watching her walk forward of her own accord had him contacting Cyborg to come and see. A short message with BB and Terra exclaiming in the back ground ensured that the rest of the group would not miss out. The video game shore was a few shops down so it would take a few minutes for them to get there.

Conner not knowing what the store was or the reason for the Titan leaders laughter. Nor Raven's reluctance to enter walked forward unknowingly. As far he could see, when he entered the shop, was that it was just a normal clothing store. Clothing of various colors and make were on circular racks in the middle of the store with other clothes hanging on the walls. Small glass like containers with piles of things that he could not really see from where he stood. He looked around and noticed that he was getting stared at. He thought that it was because he was alone so walked over and stood by Megan. The stares left and he sighed in relieve causing Megan to look at him. He gave her a small smile and she went back to what she was doing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Starfire take something off the rack. She spun around and showed Nightwing what she held. Nightwing took the item and put it back on the rack. He then took her hand and led her away for the clothes and stood their waiting to leave. Conner was not paying attention to them and looked to see Raven put her palm to her forehead. She shook her head and then stared at the ceiling. He noticed the stares she was getting and could see she was not happy about them. He was going to say something to her when Megan tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked only to see her hold a mid thigh shirt with matching panties to her form. He heard her ask what he thought of it but her words went in one ear and out the other. His ears began to turn pink. He realized that it was a nightgown. He looked at the other clothing and saw that everything was very revealing. And that the piles that was in the glass containers were panties and bras. His cheeks tinted pink and got worse as the females in the store looked at him and giggled. Without answering Megan he rushed out of the store. The door opened and with his face slightly red he walk right in to BB.

Beast Boy was caught and helped up by Terra. And in the commotion Conner walked to the middle of the hall and sat on the bench there. He put his head in his hand and felt the warmth of his cheeks. The group shrugged and went in. BB walked over to Raven and asked her why she was not looking at anything. The group surrounded them and blocked them from sight. Raven took something off the rack and held it to her. It was a light purple night gown that had a ribbon that tied around the waist with a long flowing white skirt.

"How does it look?" She demanded of Beast Boy. He let out a small shriek and his magic collar malfunctioned. He was standing as his normal self with his cheeks flaming red. He reminded everyone of Christmas with the green and red. As the collar started working again he ran from the shop. He went all the way straight to Conner. He took a seat and mirrored his position.

Wally and Robin came out and laughed at them for running out of the store.

Back in the shop Megan and Terra said that Raven had made a nice choice and that the gown was the right size. Terra said.

"Hey, Raven there is a changing room in the back. Why don't you go and try it on?" Terra said as she grinned at the uncomfortable mage before her. Raven went to put the gown back but Terra stopped her. "No you don't you are going to try it on." She then dragged her to the changing room and forced her in. She leaned against the door to keep her in. "I'm not going to let you out until you at least try it on." Terra called over her shoulder. The edges of door glowed black as Raven chanted. Terra smiled and said. "Are you sure you want to do that? People are going to see." Terra said in a sing song voice.

Inside the changing room curses were given and the shifting of clothes was heard. As Raven finished she stood and crossed her arms over her chest. In a voice that spoke of pain she said. "I'm finished changing but there is no way that I'm walking out of this stall with it on." Her stance changed as she prepared herself for battle. "I will not go peacefully and will blast whoever tries to drag we out."

As the threat was heard the group looked at each other. Jinx walked up to Terra and whispered in her ear. Terra nodded and stood to grab the handle of the door. Terra counted to three with her fingers and on three she slammed the door open wide. In the sudden shock of the opening door Raven was not prepared for what Jinx had in store for her. She was grabbed by the arm and dragged bodily out of the stall.

As she stood in the open in the night gown the remaining males of the group looked away blushing. The gown fit like it was made for her. The color went well with her hair and skin tone. The slightly see through skirt stopped shortly above her ankles. Cat calls and whistles were heard form the male shoppers. Cyborg walked in front of Raven and blocked her from view. He glared at them and they became quiet. No one want to deal with the big muscular black man.

"I'm going to get changed." Raven said as she began to walk backwards. Before she even made it to the door Jinx ran up to her and ripped the tag off the gown. "I'm just going to pay for this for you and I will make sure to get a bag." She said with a small laugh. "And don't worry about the receipt I'm going to take good care of that." Jinx said as she hummed under her breath as she walked to the counter and paid for the gown.

Cyborg lightly pushed Raven to get changed instead of running after Jinx. But it was what he said that got her going. "The faster you change the faster we can get out of here." As Raven went to go change he said over his shoulder. "It looks good on you so why not buy it." With that being said Raven rushed to the stall with her cheeks flaming red. In a matter of seconds she was changed and out of the stall. She was handed a bag which she shoved the gown in.

She speed walked from the store and down the hall not looking where she was going. She walked straight in to someone. As she sat up from where she had fallen she saw who she had walked in to. A horned haired brat was staring at her with his lips slightly parted. She placed her head in her hands and groaned.

"_This could not get any worse."_

#############################################

Klarion- Location- Gotham Mall

Black Magic Shop

He stood in the dim light of the dreary shop. His horned hair caught what light that was in the shop and gave it a metallic sheen. He was looking at spell books and ingredients. He picked up a book and looked at the arcane writing and design on the front. As he stared at it he was suddenly reminded of the mage he had fought with just yesterday. If closed his eyes he saw her and Savage's words floated in his head.

"_You find her attractive."_

His cheeks turned pink and he slammed the book back in it's slot. He turned away and stared at the wall. Teekl who was on his shoulder the whole time let his thoughts be known. *_What's wrong master? One female to much for the great Lord of Chaos.* _Teekl said as he gave a cats laugh. Klarion turned his head and glared at the cat. All Teekl did was lick the bottom of his paw then wave it at Klarion with his claws out. It was a sign the he was not the least bit scared of his master.

Klarion scoff and turned away. He was going to leave the shop but for some reason did not want to leave the book. _*Why don't you buy the book and then give her it. Who knows she give her name and we could see her whole face.*_ Teekl said as he slowly caused Klarion to get the book.

What Teekl was saying made some sense but he was still not sure. *_She might even go on a date with you.*_ With that being said Klarion took the book back out. _*She might even give you a kiss.*_ Teekl put in smugly causing Klarion to blush and hide his face with the book. When he was sure that his face was not red he left the dark aisle and went to pay for the book. With the book paid for he left the shop. Teekl said something that he could not quite hear so he asked to repeat. As Teekl repeated what he said Klarion did not look where he was going. He walked straight in to someone and knocked them down as he also fell to the floor.

As he got up in to a sitting position he was going to give the person that knocked him over a piece of his mind. But as he saw who he had run in to he was struck speechless. The mage he was just thinking about sat before him. Her head was uncovered so he could see that her hair was purple like her eyes but darker. With a red gem in the middle of her forehead she made a lovely picture. For some reason his heart beat sped up and his breath became short. He breathed. "It's you." He whispered in awe.

He saw palm her forehead and shake her head. He then heard her say. _"This could not get any worse."_ With an eyebrow raised in question he was stopped from asking when her team and friends walked around the corner.

They stopped when they saw what had happened. Klarion stood and got ready to cast spells. Raven stood and dusted herself off. She picked up her bag and the book Klarion dropped. She held it out to him only to be ignored as he glared behind her. Her eyebrow twitched as she watched him. And with some force she hit Klarion in the head with the book. He grabbed his head and rubbed it. He glared at her only for her to wave the book in his face.

"I got the book for you so can you not hit me with it again." He said with a dark under tone. As he watched her lips slightly parted and her cheeks tinted pink. He could not look away from her lips for no reason that he understood. Her face colored more as she looked away. As her head turned he broke away from looking and gave her a small smirk.

###############################################

Around the Corner

When the teens walked around the corner and saw Raven on the floor they were worried. As Klarion looked ready to fight the Team got ready as the Titans just stood there and waited. They all saw Raven hit Klarion over the head with a book. Some were shock but most knew it was coming. She was seen to look away causing Klarion to smirk. Megan thought that it looked happy instead of harmful. And in her head she thought that Klarion and Raven would make a good couple.

Nightwing and Starfire walked over to them. Starfire rushed over to Klarion and grasped his hand in a would be bone crushing grip. She said. "My name is Starfire and it is glorious to meet you. Will you be my friend?" As she rambled he tried to make her let go of his hand with no luck. Her grip was to strong and for some reason he could tell she was holding back. He was not listening to her talk until something she said caught his attention. "How do you Friend Raven?" That was something that he wanted to know. *_So the mage's name is Raven.*_ Teekl purred in his ear. He ignored him to look at Raven who was frowning at the one called Starfire.

"You will have the food of lunch with us won't you?" He heard the chipper one ask. As he looked at her out of the corner of his eye he saw her begin to float off the ground. As he watched, the male that came over with her placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her feet to the ground. He heard him say that lunch was a good idea and led her away.

"We are going to the food court. It's lunch time anyway so we might as well eat." Nightwing said as he started walking with Starfire to the food quart.

"Awesome Tofu and veggie pizza here I come." Beast Boy said as he ran to catch up.

"Oh no you don't grass stain. We are getting the meat lovers supreme." Cyborg hollered as he ran after him.

"Dude that so not cool. I have been most of those animals." BB exclaimed as he glared at Cy. The Team was shocked that they would fight in public but the Titans just followed. Raven looked from Klarion and to her disappearing team. She turned and ran and caught up with Nightwing.

Megan was shocked when she saw Raven run off with Klarion's book only to see that Klarion was not mad at all. She had a feeling that he had given the book to her and it made her smile. Klarion's head turned and he glared at Megan. All she did was wave and grab Conner's hand and drag him after the Titans. Wally and Robin went over to Klarion.

"What wrong Klarion the villain business get boring that you have to resort to knocking people over? Or is Raven just special?" Robin asked. At the sound of her name Klarion turned his head to look at her. Seeing where he was looking Wally and Robin shared a look. They both turned to Klarion with smiles stretching ear to ear. They both took one of his arms and followed the group dragging him all the way.

Klarion struggled at first but stopped when Teekl point out that Raven was that way. When they saw that he was walking on his own they let go of his arms but still walked beside him. As they got to the food quart they saw the females sitting at a table and the boys moving tables and chairs for the whole group to sit down.

Klarion sat down at a table at the edge of the quart and just stared at the back of Raven's head.

Raven felt Klarion staring at her so she placed her head on her book. She wished that she could just get out of here as fast as possible. But with the fact that he might follow her and he might be able to track her portals. She did not run. Jinx mumbled something under her breath to Raven. Wally who was sitting down beside her did not hear but Raven did.

Raven slammed her hands in to the table and glared at Jinx. All she did was blink and ignore her. And with something along the lines of 'Coward' gracing her lips, Raven storm off over to Klarion. She sat in front of him and did not look happy to be there. Jinx smiled and asked Wally to get two herbal teas and give them to the couple. Wally smirk and nodded then did what he was told.

Starfire and Nightwing came over from the line and had their arms full of food.

"How much did this all cost?" Megan asked in amazement.

"It was free." Nightwing mumbled where as Starfire said. "He was such a nice boy." They then learned that Starfire had the ability to get almost anything for free just by being herself. Jinx sorted through the food and put some on a tray and got up. She walked over to Raven and put the tray in the middle of the table. Wally had returned with the tea he put them on the table and returned to his seat. Jinx stood and looked from Klarion to Raven and shrugged, she then returned to her table leaving them alone once more.

The conversation at the big table was on the Titans vacation. And Raven and Klarion's first date. The Titans said that they were still on vacation but they wanted to meet the Team. They also wanted to be there for Raven's birthday. It was also time to see the sites around the area.

###################################

With Klarion and Raven

"They think that we are on a date." Raven said quietly when she noticed Klarion staring at her friends. Klarion looked at her with a eyebrow raised. Seeing as she was ignoring him with her nose in the book he look at was on the tray. He took a piece of pizza and started to eat it. He reached for a tea as Raven took the other.

Raven closed the book and placed it off to the side. She took a piece of pizza and then began to slowly take the meat off of it. Klarion raised an eyebrow in question. She point to Teekl and placed the meat on a napkin and put in front of him. Teekl jumped from Klarion shoulder to the table and began to eat the meat. As the food on the tray was finished Raven once again picked up the book. As Raven was reading all Klarion do was sit and wait.

Raven began to mumble something under her breath.

"What's wrong Raven?" Klarion asked her. When she heard him she jumped because she had forgot he was their.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just this spell that I would like to try. I just having a hard time understanding it." She said causing Klarion to get up. As she looked at him questioningly he came around the table and sat beside her. He took one side of the book as she held the other. They put their heads together and learned the spell. When it came to doing hand signs Raven had to fix Klarion's. As she held his hand and bent his fingers into the proper position Klarion blushed.

The teens could not see want they doing because their backs were to them. Beast Boy looked around bored because he had finished eating. He saw that there were signs hanging around the place. As he read the signs he got excited. "It's the Fourth of July. How could we forget a National holiday?" He exclaimed. "I'm going to get some fireworks." He said. As he took a sip of his drink he said. "Raven's really taking a long time with her date."

Raven sensed what he said and used her powers to blow up Beast Boy's drink right in his face. "Thanks a lot Raven." Beast Boy mumbled causing Raven to giggle slightly. Klarion stared at Raven and she gave him a small smile and turned back to the book. Beast Boy wiped his face off as the other teens laughed. He grabbed Terra's hand and went to buy fireworks. Cyborg followed after them saying that they might not be able to get some because they were to young. Robin called after them and said to meet them in the parking lot.

The teens left the mall and met up with BB, Terra. And Cyborg. They went to the ships to go to the Teams headquarters leaving Klarion behind. Being left behind did not stop him for all he did was teleport there. He beat them there with plenty of time to spare.

As the ships landed the teens waited around to it was dark. They sate the fireworks and lit them they sat back and enjoyed the colors and noise. Klarion was not impressed. "Is that the best that you blue rafters can do? I bet I can make the best spell?" Klarion said as he jumped up to his feet. "Come on Raven lets see what you can do." He said with a smirk. He mumble a spell and cast it in to the sky. Blue lightening was slashing across the sky and thunder roared to life.

Raven stood and cast her spell. It took the shape of a changing firework. From a flower to different animals the spell changed. Klarion not being out done cast a spell that look like Teekl and then changed to a tiger that roared as he ran around the sky. Raven cast a spell that took the shape of a Raven made out of what looked like stars. The raven scream and drove for the tiger. As they touched they exploded in to a shower of sparks. The teens ooed and ahhhed at the light show.

Klarion glared at Raven and all she did was shrug. The firework battle had began. Rapid fire spells were cast as each tried to out do the other. The sky was constantly lit up and sometime looked almost like day. The mages were getting tired and last spells were cast. Raven's was a fire breathing fire dragon that roared in a angry voice. The watchers were in awe as they waited for what Klarion would do. Klarion saw that he was evenly match so he tried a spell that should not be cast. Raven sensed what he was doing and blasted him. Klarion was sent flying.

Raven walked over to him and said. "You know spells like that should not be cast. You could have ripped a whole in the dimensional wall and who knows what could have happened." Raven was angry and she stormed inside leaving Klarion on the ground.

As the fight was resolved the teens went inside. Only Klarion and Jinx were left outside. Jinx walked over to Klarion and began to talk.

"You seem like the type to do anything that seems fun. But just because being evil is fun does not mean being good isn't." She stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know about life with the Team but I do know about the Titans. Life with them is never dull and is a lot more fun then having to fight them all the time."

As Jinx took a breath to continue Klarion raised an eyebrow at what see had said last. She let out a small smile. "Lets just say I was on the wrong side for a while. Someone important changed that and they did the rest. What I mean to say you can always switch sides." With that being said she walked after her friends. When she was almost out of sight she turned around and called out. "You can also get closer to Raven."

As Klarion watched her leave he thought about what she had said. With his thoughts on his mage he teleported home.

Here ends Chapter 11

Reviewers

Jacky Writer: No I don't think that you were a guy. I just did it as a way of greeting. I also feel sorry for her. If I had to go in there I would have just started to walk home no matter how far away it was. Well about the your guy friends that went in. That's a good sign. Some guys will not even buy pads for their girlfriends. The guys in my family aren't like that. They will walk in to a store and just buy them and walk out. I feel sorry for my brother he has three girls and his wife and when the girls get old enough watch out. He. They are not their just site seeing.

Kiri Kay: Yep you were right. Sorry about that I had a hard time adding them in to the story. So it is a free computer game. Ok well looks like I will not be able to play it because I rarely get to use it. Woo Who for cross dressers they just make the game worth play sometimes. Cookies woo.

LOVEerz: You have reviewed the same thing twice and I thank you for it. Sorry no topless Raven I don't want to give Klarion a heart attack.

Money Monix: Teekl is not really a cat but familiar. He is magical so he is not your garden variety cat. Here is chapter 11 and thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story.

As said in the chapters before Reviews are welcome.

Shopping and food quarts. Night gowns and blushes. Fireworks all in one day. Who know what the morning will bring. What side will Klarion fight for. Will he turn to the light or will he be lost to the darkness for all time.

Raven's Emotions and colors

Yellow = Intelligence  
Green = Brave  
Purple = Love/ Lust

Pink = Happy  
Red = Rage  
Grey = Timid  
Orange = Irritation = Rude

Irritating people are often seen as rude

Kaiser Signing off


	12. Spin the Bottle?

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna, Robin (TT) and Starfire, Super Boy and Miss Martian, Jinx and Wally

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts sent"_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 12

Spin the Bottle?

###############################################

Young Justice Head Quarters

"Hey, look who we brought home." Robin said as he wave at the Zeta Tube.

Confirmed Entry TT No. 01 Nightwing. The group of teens and mentors that were gathered were met with a teen dressed in black. Nightwing looked around at the people and gave a small wave and nod in greeting.

Confirmed Entry TT No. 02 Raven. As Raven exited the Zeta Tube she went and stood by her leader.

Confirmed Entry TT No. 03 Cyborg. Shocked gasps and raised eyebrows were given as Cyborg went and joined his team.

Confirmed Entry TT No. 04 Beast Boy. The thing that came out of the Zeta tube was not even remotely human. What came through was what looked to be a werewolf. It was covered in green and black fur. It lunged half way across the gap and howled at the group. They were startled. In the face of their fear the werewolf transformed. In its place was a pointed eared, fanged and green boy. He was holding his stomach and pointing at them as he laughed. "You guys should have seen your faces." That being said the green teen ran over to Cyborg and high fived him.

Confirmed Entry TT No. 05 Starfire. What flew out of the Zeta Tube looked to be a normal human girl if not for her coloring. With her orange skin and green on green eyes she was something to look at. She gave a cheerful smile and waved at them as she exclaimed. "It is glorious to meet you. I hope you will all be my friends." She said as she bowed in mid-air. She went and floated over and stood beside Beast Boy.

Confirmed Entry TT No. 06 Terra. A blond haired and blue eyed girl came walking out of the Zeta Tube. She went and stood by Starfire and was given a hug by her. When Starfire let her go Terra had to rub her arms to get the feeling back.

Confirmed Entry TT No. 07 Jinx. At the mention of the new arrival Artemis glared at the Zeta Tube. Out of the Zeta Tube came a girl dressed in black and purple with pink pig tails. She looked just like the girl that was in picture in Wally's room. She had gone in there because Wally had stolen her favorite arrow. As Jinx walked over to join her team Megan and the other came through the Zeta Tube one by one.

Megan stood beside Jinx and said. "Everyone meet the Teen Titans. They are on vacation and wanted to see were Raven will be staying for the remainder of it. They will be staying for a few days and then go." Megan said with a smile. "They will return for Raven's birthday and then the Titans and Raven will be returning home."

"I think introduction are in order." Martian Man Hunter said.

"I am Nightwing and I am the leader of the Teen Titans. Raven is my second in command. Cyborg is the technical genius of the group. He makes almost all of the vehicles that we use." Nightwing stopped and took a breath before continuing. "Starfire is an alien princess that crash landed on earth. She is one of our air based defenses. Beast Boy is our mascot and used for comic relief." Nightwing said under his breath causing BB to glare at him. "Terra is one of the new members and she is our ground defense. Jinx is also new and with Raven they make up our magic defense."

"Well its nice to meet another team but it is getting late so if you don't mind following me I will show you Titans were you can sleep." Black Canary said as she led them down the hall. "You can get to know each other at breakfast." As they came to the rooms that they would be staying in Black Canary said. "Well here's where you will be sleeping. Each door has an letter of your name. That is your room. Get some sleep. Good night." Black Canary said as she left them standing in the hall.

The Titans looked for their rooms and as everyone stood in front of their doors. "Good Night" They said to each other and went in.

Raven breathed deeply and sighed as she leaned against the door. "Did not see that coming." She went and got changed for bed. "Wait, I have to give Megan her books. I guess I will give them to her in the morning." As she laid down to sleep she thought.

_*Klarion's not so bad. But he is still an idiot.*_

################################################

The Lounge

July 5th

The commotion in the lounge was louder then usual. With two teams getting to know each other the volume was sure to rise. The Titans were sitting at a table surrounded by the Team members.

"Alright, it looks like we have everyone here. So let's get started." Robin stated as he rubbed his hand. "Let's play a game." He said smiling wickedly.

"What kind of game do you have in mind?" Megan asked with a curious expression on her face.

"We can play a game like truth or dare. But it will be more like speak or show. All questions can be asked within reason and you only have five times to get out of answering. So use them wisely." Zatanna said as she leaned on the table.

"What do you mean 'within reason'?" Aqualad said as he tilted his head.

"It means…" Zatanna stopped speaking as her face flamed red. In a rush she spoke. "Questions-that-are-to-personal-and-about-certain-things." She finished as she covered her face in her hand. Her team laughed as the Titans smiled and got ready.

"Wait. If we have to show things like how we attack then we have to relocate to the training room." Megan said causing everyone to nod in agreement. They left the lounge and went to the training room.

##############################################

Training Room

"Welcome to our training room." Robin stated grandly as he threw open the doors. He closely watched the expressions of the Titans. Where some were surprised by some of the equipment most were unimpressed. "Hey, what's wrong with it?" He asked scowling at them.

"Nothings wrong with it." Nightwing said as he waved his hands. "It just that ours is bigger and taller. It also has more equipment that's state of the art." Nightwing said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "We also have an out doors obstacle course." He said sheepishly.

"If everything is so state of the art then how do you pay for it all?" Artemis said as she put her hands on her hips.

"The citizens and the mayor thought that we should get paid for our work. So they set up a payment plan. It lets them put in as much money as they want. We also made separate ones for each Titan so the citizens can pick which Titan to pay." Robin said. "And sense we have our base in the open it comes with an address."

"So every one in the city knows your address." Robin said as he stared.

"Yep, pretty much. And it's a good thing that we spoke to the people in the city or we would have been bombarded with fan mail non-stop." Cyborg said with a smile. "We have a system set up so that the post office collects them and Star and I go pick them up Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"Luckily the mail is already sorted." Beast boy said as he smiled.

"So fan mail and you get paid." Aqualad said deep in thought.

"Why can't we get paid for getting our rears sometime handed to us?" Wally said as he looked put out.

"Any ways I think we should get the game going." Nightwing said as he changed the subject. "So how should we take turns?"

"Flip a coin."

"Rock, Paper, Scissor."

"Spin the bottle."

"Spin the bottle well that goes with truth or dare so does anyone have a bottle?" Nightwing asked.

"I'll go and get one." Wally said before he raced off. Within minutes he was back with a large box. It was filled with chips, pretzels, dip, bowls, cups and soda. He placed the box down and took out an empty bottle. "We have to wait for the soda to settle before opening it."

Robin took the glass soda bottle and sat down. The rest of the teens sat in a circle with Robin by Zatanna and Megan. Robin then spun the bottle and it stopped on Cyborg. "Ok Cy, what kind of fire power do you have?" Robin asked.

"Well it might be better if I show you." He rose to his feet and went where everyone could see him. He then had his left arm morph into a cannon. He shot out a blue beam that totally obliterated the target. The Team was impressed with the level of fire power. "I can also make my other arm into one. I have other attacks but those are going to have to be a surprise." Cyborg said with a grin and sat down and spun the bottle. The bottle pointed to Megan. "Ok Little Green are you anything like Star or a whole entire different race?"

"I am from a different race then Starfire. Her races excels at the physical arts and are warriors. I am Martian Man Hunter's niece. I have almost all the same powers but some I am to young to learn."

"How old are you?" Beast boy asked.

"In human years I am about sixteen but in my race I'm sixty." The declaration was met with silence. "My race is long lived." She said with a sad small smile.

"That is glorious." Starfire said. "I have finally found someone near the same age as me. Every human that is the same age as me is ether old or they have died." Starfire said with a large smile.

"Ok Star how old are you?" Wally said as he went and got the box and put it in the middle. Cups of soda were passed around until everyone had one. Bowl were filled with snacks as the teens return to their seats. "That is if you do not mind telling us."

"Oh no I do not mind." Starfire said. "I am eighteen in human years but I'm actually ninety years old ." Soda was spit and choking was the answer to that. Starfire looked innocently confused from one person to the other. She was starting to get worried that she had said to much. The Team was staring at her wide eyed and slack jawed. She began fiddling with her fingers.

"Ninety years old." Robin choked out. "Well you don't look a day over eighty." Light strained giggles were given and Starfire calmed down because all was well. Megan spun the bottle and it landed on Beast Boy.

"Ok BB how did you get the same skin tone as me or were you born with it?"

"I was born a normal human with fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes. When I was about eight I got really sick and my parents were afraid that I would die." BB said as he clenched his hands into fists. Terra placed her hand on top of his and when he looked up she gave him a reassuring smile. He smile back and took a deep breath to being again. "My parents were scientists and nature lovers. So they tried a new drug that they had made. It saved me but my body turned green and I could change in to animals because of it." The bottle spun and faced Nightwing. "Ok Night who the heck are you?"

"Hmm, Let me think." Nightwing said as he thought. "I do not know who I am. I have no parents or siblings that I know of. I was found by Batman and I was raised in secret and the Batcave was my home." He stopped and then began again. "I was raised in secret because I wanted to be. I did not remember anything from my past and I was just fine with that. I have no name or secret identity. All that I am is Nightwing." He frowned and then his smile returned. "My team is my family now and they are all that I need." He spun the bottle so it faced Wally. "Ok Wall have you ever been on a date with Jinx?"

Wally face lightly blushed as he nodded. He spun the bottle fast and was staring at it as if transfixed. He was avoiding Artemis's jealous stare. He spun the bottle and it faced Raven. He had a question that he had been wanting to ask for a long time. It had been Taboo to ask about before. "Ok Raven who is your father? It seems as if you are trying to hide it."

"I will be invoking my first veto. Ask other question." She glared at him with a tight lipped glare.

"Fine." Wally said with a smirk. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Starfire." She said between clenched teeth. "And before you guys start thinking weird things she only kissed me to learn my native language. I was speaking in Azarathian and she wanted to learn it. She has the ability to learn languages through lip contact."

"So Star who was your first kiss?" Wally asked.

"Nightwing was." Starfire blushed as she smiled off in to space. Nightwing blushed lightly when all eyes turned to him. He shrugged and waved the question away.

Raven spun the bottle and it landed on Artemis. She glared at her and then smirk. She asked. "Why were you just glaring at Wally when he was asked about Jinx?"

Artemis glared back and said. "I am not going to answer that question and I will not play this stupid game anymore." She said as she got to her feet and stormed from the room. Robin and Zatanna got up and followed her to make she was alright.

"I already knew the answer so who wants to spin?" Raven questioned the remaining teens. They looked like they wanted to stop. Jinx got to her feet and dusted herself off. "We are in a training room and all we are doing is sitting around."

"Jinx is right." Cyborg said as he stood. "Lets pair up and train in mock fights. It will be fun." He said as he smiled and rubbed his hands.

Here Ends Chapter 12

Brief intermission Chapter

Reviewers

PixieDemon1029- He might but it will take awhile. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the story.

LOVEerz- I'm glad you like the chapter and hope to hear from you again. Thanks for the review.

Kiri-Kay- Yeah no one seems to want to mess with him. Klarion seems like the kind of person to be on a short leash and if let off would get in trouble immediately. I sometimes lose my train of thought to. Thank you for the review.

Arathelia- Welcome and hello. I'm glad you liked the story. YJ Robin is Richard Grayson. I like the pairing to but not a lot of people seem to do. All I found was two other stories besides mine that was of them. And I will be writing more. Thanks for the Review.

40 Reviews in Eleven Chapters Oh My

As said in the chapters before Reviews are welcome.

Raven's Emotions and colors

Yellow = Intelligence  
Green = Brave  
Purple = Love/ Lust

Pink = Happy  
Red = Rage  
Grey = Timid  
Orange = Irritation = Rude

Irritating people are often seen as rude

**ODDBALL REQUESTS**

**Can someone make a story About one of these:**

**Raven (TT) & Slade (TT)**

**Raven (TT) & Klarion (YJ)**

**Raven (TT) & Snape (HP)**

**Raven (TT) & Dante (DMC)**

**Raven (TT) & The Joker (Any Batman either movie or cartoon)**

**I like odd couples and was looking at the crossovers and found a few that looked good. Raven is one of my favorite Characters.**

**Crossovers were:**

**Harry Potter **

**Devil May Cry**

**Dark Knight (Batman)**

**Young Justice**

**Thank You for reading**

Kaiser Signing off


	13. Tests and Songs

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna, Robin (TT) and Starfire, Super Boy and Miss Martian, Jinx and Wally

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts sent"_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 13

Tests and Songs

####################################################

In the center of the training room a group of teens were standing in a circle. In the center was a teen clad in metal. With one brown eye and the other a cybernetic red he flashed a grin at the ones surrounding him. He rubbed his metal hands together as he spoke.

"Ok, this will be one on one mock battle. This is going to be so fun. . ." Cyborg began only to be interrupted by the opening door.

In walks Black Canary with a couple of papers that looked like tests. Wally seeing what she holding got nervous and began to walk away slowly.

Black Canary smirked at the scared teen. "I can already tell that Wally knows what I am here for. So rather then keep you guys out of the loop. I am going to tell you why I am here." She stops to sort through the papers. When she was finished she began to call out names. "Wally, Artemis, Megan, Zatanna and Aqualad will not be able to go on any missions from now on for various reasons."

"What? Why?" Megan began.

"Megan you haven't been home for a while and you also have to study for finals. Where you go Connor goes anyways. Artemis and Zatanna are going to go on training missions with their mentors. Aqualad is needed in Atlantis. And last but not least is Wally." She said as she held up a piece of paper. The paper was a test with answer and doodles. But what seemed out of place was the name. "I have no idea what was going through your head when you took this. But if you put your own name on it instead of Jinx's you would have passed." She sighed then smirked after the teens stopped laughing at Wally. "Believe me when I say that when Flash got this sent to him in the mail he almost died laughing. You will be staying here to retake the test so I can watch you and make sure you do not day dream."

Wally groaned while Beast Boy lightly elbowed Jinx as he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. She sent him a glare as she walked over to stand by Raven, who had began to meditate when Black Canary entered the room. Between her chanting she said something under her breath. It was only meant for Jinx to hear but what ever it was it made Jinx pissed.

Jinx having had enough of the light mocking left saying over her shoulder that she was taking a shower.

Black Canary raised an eyebrow and then turned to Wally.

"I think this one is better for you. At least she doesn't get violent like someone. Or are you that type?" She asked causing Wally to blush and shake his head.

"What type would that be?" Starfire asked innocently causing most of the people to blush or pale. Black Canary opened her mouth to explain only for Nightwing to shout out.

"That's not important right now." He turned to Black Canary and glared. "Is their something else that you needed?"

"The rest of you should go to talk to Batman and see if he has any missions for you." She said as she swung her arm out to grab Wally by the ear. She then proceeded to drag Wally from the room. "Come on Wally let's go retake that test and make sure no sweet heart's name ends up on it."

"Hey we're still on vacation." Beast Boy said as he turned towards Terra. "Let's go sight seeing while we are here. We're leaving tomorrow anyways."

"What do you mean you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Megan asked.

"Because the last time we went there I was not able go. So I sulked around a little and had Nights promise me that if we ever went on vacation we would go to Japan." Beast Boy puffed out his chest and exclaimed. Comic con here we come, um, tomorrow." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "But before that Sight Seeing." He shouted out throwing Terra into the air as he morphed in to a horse and had her land astride him. He took off full speed at the closed door. All Terra could do was try to stay on and shout out.

"Beast Boy I never said I wanted to go sight seeing." She closed her eyes for impact only for the door to be slammed open by black energy. As Beast Boy made it in to the hallway he ran full tilt down it. He raced past Black Canary and Wally, who had to flatten themselves against the wall. With a brief neigh he and Terra was lost from sight.

Megan was covering her mouth to hide a grin as she asked.

"Does this happen often were you are from?"

"Yeah, more or less the same thing happens all the time. It never get's boring let me tell you. Sometimes it's a lot worse." Cyborg said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I think it's for the best if we go and talk to Batman." He said as he walked towards the almost broken door. "Hey, Rae you used a little too much force that time." He said causing Raven to sigh as she landed and followed. Starfire grabbed Nightwing's hand and then float off the ground as he walked beside her.

"Hey how many members are there in this group of super side kicks?" Cyborg called over his shoulder.

"Well let me see." Nightwing said as he thought. "If you combine both the Justice League and the sidekicks we still out number them, if you count the honorary Titans also. With about all of the sidekicks going off somewhere we will only have to deal with little Robin." Nightwing said with a smirk. "I have been waiting to see that Brat in action for a while now. So this is as good a time as any."

As the remaining Titans were walking down the hallway Starfire began to hum their theme song to which Raven promptly covered her ears and sped up. She rounded a corner and was lost from sight.

"Well it looks like she still can not stand that song." Nightwing mused with a small grin.

"It's not little Rae's fault, it's no one fault even though some one green had to go and brake the radio. It was stuck on that song for a day straight. I could not even turn the volume down." Cyborg exclaimed as he waved his arms. "I had to turn off my hearing just to get near it."

"But why does friend Raven hate it so much."

"Well she could hear it from the roof when she meditated. You do remember that you broke the volume control Star. Add in the fact that most of Raven's emotions began to sing it like they were in a choir. She had no peace from it." He stated to laugh. "She also said that Brave was singing like a rock star, loud and annoying with a guitar blasting away. I think she even said that Rage got into it. She was playing the drums and would add way too many cymbals hits just to piss everyone off. She did not tell me anything else but it looked to be some thing I didn't want to know." He finished with a shrug.

As their finally made it to their destination Cyborg opened the door for everyone. When they were all inside with the door closed and seated Batman began. "I'm glad that you are all final here. So I can begin the mission prep. Robin I will be sending you with the Titans to face against. . ."

#########################################################

Cliffy Cliffy

Here ends Chapter 13

I need help can someone please pick at least five YJ villains to fight the Titans that's the only reason why the chapter is not longer. If you give me the names I can wiki their powers so I can write the next chapter

"From their Tower they can see it all, TEEN TITANS."  
"Shut up Brave"

Reviewers

Kiri-Kay- Artemis got jealous yep and it was fun. I believe I will have them fight over him just don't know when. After the end of the world and after the last episode. When Terra was released and had no memories of the Titans. She got them back and joined them again. When I watched The End three part episode I got the feeling that everyone but the six of them, you have to count Slade, was turned to stone. I think that no one had memories of the time they were incased in stone. Some people would not be able to cope.

KitskinMiko16- Hello new reviewer. Question you will write what and thank you for the review.

LOVEerz- I don't really know the ages so I'm winging it to make them fit the story. Glad you liked the chapter.

Nyx811- Hello here is the update you asked for. And thanks for the review. Chapter 13 up and running.

Sadie Kane X Anubis- I'm happy you loved it and I will make more.

As said in the chapters before Reviews are welcome.

Raven's Emotions and colors

Yellow = Intelligence  
Green = Brave  
Purple = Love/ Lust

Pink = Happy  
Red = Rage  
Grey = Timid  
Orange = Irritation = Rude

Irritating people are often seen as rude

**ODDBALL REQUESTS**

**Can someone make a story about one of these?**

**Raven (TT) & Slade (TT)**

**Raven (TT) & Klarion (YJ)**

**Raven (TT) & Snape (HP)**

**Raven (TT) & Dante (DMC)**

**Raven (TT) & The Joker (Any Batman either movie or cartoon)**

**I like odd couples and was looking at the crossovers and found a few that looked good. Raven is one of my favorite Characters.**

**Crossovers were:**

**Harry Potter **

**Devil May Cry**

**Dark Knight (Batman)**

**Young Justice**

**Thank You for reading**

Kaiser Signing off


	14. Savage Fight

Dark Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not gain anything at all for writing this story but the reviews of the readers.

Cross-Over

Teen Titans & Young Justice

Pairing: Raven and Klarion the Witch Boy

Sub-Pairings: Robin (YJ) and Zatanna, Robin (TT) and Starfire, Super Boy and Miss Martian, Jinx and Wally

More will be revealed

Time: During the Time Skip

(About six months after Season One)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts sent"_

### Screen Break or Time Skip ###

Chapter 14

Savage fight

#########################################

"Vandal Savage, Klarion, Psimon and Monsieur Mallah have shown signs of trespassing at a military supply base." Batman said as he showed the military supply base on the viewing screen. "We have received reports about a cybernetic component that we believe that the Brain has need of. It seems to be a heating component to defrost cryogenic frozen organisms without harming them." He said causing Nightwing to chuckle under his breath. "What's so funny Nightwing?" Batman demanded crossly.

"Nothing, Batman just thought of something funny." Nightwing said as he made a motion for Batman to continue.

Batman ignored him and continued.

"We believe that Psimon is looking for something Queen Bee wants. We have no idea what that is, so keep your eyes open." Batman changed the viewing screen to show their opponents. "I would have liked to send Miss Martian with you, to take care of Psimon. But her mentor thought otherwise."

"It says that he is telepathic and resorts mind control." Nightwing said as he rose to his feet. "We'll be fine because we have Raven to take care of him." Batman's eyebrow rose at that. "What you didn't know that Raven was telepathic as well. I would even go as far to say that she could take on both Psimon and Klarion by herself."

"Ya Night no pressure, really trying to make me take on the two of them so you guys double team the other two." Raven said as she frowned. "Not going to happen. I'll act as blocker for Psimon abilities and someone else can deal with him. I will have my hands full just dealing with Klarion and his cat." She said as she scoffed.

"I am going to take on Savage." Robin said with a wicked grin. Batman frowned but said nothing.

"I'll take on Mallah." Cyborg said as he looked at a screen on his arm. "Starfire can take on Psimon.

"And I'll help little Robin fight the leader." Nightwing stated causing Robin to glare at him. "What? It's not like I'm just going to sit around while my team fights. And besides you're going to need help."

Robin grumbled under his breath as Nightwing smiled.

"Now that your opponents are settled can we get back to the task at hand?" Batman demanded as he glared at everyone. When he heard no complaints he began again. "The base his going to be left open today around noon for a hazard alarm. The workers and military personnel will leave and come back tomorrow. All of you will go and wait for the Light members to strike. I don't know when it will happen, but the Brain seems to desperately need it."

"Glorious, we will pack a basket full of the lunch and proceed with a picnic." Starfire said as she clapped her hands.

"This is not for fun and games." Batman said as he scowled at her.

"Hey now, your crossing the line there. Nobody and I mean nobody gets in the way of lunch." Cyborg said as he pointed a big metal finger at Batman.

"Cyborg's right and you said you have no idea when they will attack. You can't expect us to fight on an empty stomach." Nightwing said as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

"I will now begin the preparation for the picnic." Starfire said as she flew from the room. Raven was hot one her heels.

Both Cyborg and Nightwing looked as if a crisis had been adverted. Robin and Batman were left looking confused.

"Ok so we have are mission and the coordinates of the base. We will now go and prepare for the mission." Night wing said as he got up and went to the door. He held it open for them to leave.

Cyborg got up and left while saying. "I'm going to get a hold of Grass Stain and tell him we're fighting Mallah. He might want to join in on the fun." He said as he rubbed his hands together. "I'll leave his part of the T ship behind and the coordinates so he and Terra can find us."

Robin looked to Batman, Batman motion for Robin to follow Cyborg.

Batman walked up to Nightwing and put a hand on his shoulder. Nightwing looked pointedly at it and Batman took it away. He cleared his throat.

"I want you to protect. . ." Batman began only to be interrupted.

"I know, I know. Protect your little kid." Nightwing scoffed as he frowned. "You don't have to tell me that. I'll treat him just like a part of the team." Nightwing suddenly smiled. "I'll see how good of teacher you are. You know your getting old." Nightwing said as he took off running laughing all the way.

The Titans plus Robin got to the hangar bay. Starfire was holding a large picnic basket, how she was holding it looked like it was light as a feather. Raven stood by her side of the plane with a cooler, filled with drinks, floating beside her.

Cyborg was taking a part the ship. He already had BB's part separated from the rest.

When he was done he walked to Robin.

"Hey kid, if Starfire said she made something by herself, without Ravens help, avoid it. Only she has the stomach for it. If you don't want to get sick follow my advice." Cyborg stated as he elbowed Robin lightly in the side. He looked pointedly at Nightwing. "Am I right Night?"

"That's correct." Nightwing said as he sighed. "She has a weird taste in food. I mean she drinks straight mustard." Robin looked like he wanted to throw up. But he thought of something.

"Where am I going to sit and how is the ship going to fly if it's in pieces?"

"The T ship is made that way. All the parts can fly by themselves." Cyborg said. He thought for a moment. "You are going to be flying with Raven." He walked over to her and took the cooler.

Raven motioned for Robin to get in the back seat. When Robin got in and buckled up Raven enter the plane. She strapped in and turned on the engine.

Black Canary opened the hangar bay door and four parts of the five part ship took off.

###########################################

The Titans landed their ships in the shadow of the trees behind the base. Everyone got out of the ships and went to a clearing at the edge of the trees. They were still hidden but they could still see the base.

Cyborg took and shook out a large blanket and placed on the ground. Starfire placed the basket in the middle as Raven levitated the cooler. She placed beside the basket.

Everyone sat down and began the meal. Food was passed around and drinks were consumed.

"I'm just glad KF is not here." Robin says out of the blue. "If he was here all the food would be gone. He eats the most out of all the people I know. I don't even think there is anyone who can out eat him."

"I bet'cha I could." Cyborg said as he guzzled a can of soda. "If we get done with the mission before dinner I'll challenge KF to an eating contest."

"You're on." Robin said with a smirk.

"Well you better put your little Bat bank where your mouth is."

"Oh Joy betting money on an eating contest, what else could more thrilling?" Raven deadpanned causing Cyborg to give a snort of laughter.

"Hey Rae, don't be that way. You're going to be the referee."

"Oh Yes my life is now complete." She was cut off from continuing by an explosion from the base.

The picnic was left for later, as the teens ran for the base.

When they got there they saw that Klarion had blown a hole in the wall. He seemed to be getting chastised by Vandal Savage. But it looked like the lecture was not having any effect.

Monsieur Mallah was pulling rubble out of the way and throwing off to the side. Psimon was scanning for people but all he sensed was blackness. He was about to call attention to the problem but he was cut short.

Nightwing came out of the shadows with his team flanking him.

Vandal Savage was slightly confused about the sudden entrance of a group of unknown teens. He was surprised to see Robin among their ranks. But what grabbed his attention was the teenage girl that was floating on the left. She was dressed in dark blue and black. Klarion's description was spot on.

"Monsieur Mallah when did you become unfrozen?" Nightwing shouted grabbing his attention. Monsieur Mallah flinched as he slowly turned around.

"Well if it isn't the Teen Titans." Mallah looked at his comrades and saw that they were not familiar with the name. "You do not know of them, how rude of me. The leader is named Robin, but his costume has changed maybe his name as well. What get sick and tired of getting compared to a traffic light?" Mallah asked as he laughed. Nightwing scowled. "The mechanical one is Cyborg. The orange skinned female is Starfire." He looked from left to right, scanning the area. "The changeling is not here." He shrugged as if it was no concern to him. "And the last member is Raven."

"Enough with the introductions already because its time to finish this." Nightwing said as he went in to a fighting stance. "TITANS GO." Nightwing exclaimed as they attack their opponents.

Starfire launched a barrage of star bolts at Psimon, who dodged barely in time. He tried to use his powers to knock her from the sky, but they were some how blocked. He was like a sitting duck, all he could do was evade until he found out what was blocking him and put a stop to it.

Cyborg blasted Mallah in the chest and sent him flying. "Booyah." He got close and personal, trading blows and keeping his own.

Nightwing and Robin double teamed Savage. They fought together with finesse almost unheard of. Were one left off the other began. Blow after blow rained down on Savage as he blocked and dodged.

The height difference between Nightwing and Robin was their downfall.

Nightwing forgot to shorten his blows; he made sure to keep up with Robin, he struck full force. As Savage dodged he grabbed Nightwing's ankle and turned and grabbed Robin's incoming kick. With an impressive so of strength he threw the both of them flying. With a shake of their heads, they went back for more.

Raven flew over to Klarion. She made her hands glow black as she readied to fight. As she glared at him, waiting for him to move, all he did was smile. Teekl jumped off his master's shoulder as he got out of the way. He sat down on a rock to watch the fight.

Raven raised an eyebrow but ignored his behavior. She looked to Klarion and asked.

"Aren't you going to attack me?"

Klarion's smile grew as he threw lightening at her. Raven used a barrier to deflect the bolt. Klarion started laughing.

"How I've missed you Raven." He said as he cast spells in quick procession.

Raven dodged and deflected at need. She returned fire but felt he was holding back.

"Why are you holding back?" She asked as she attacked then dodged.

"Don't want to fight." Klarion teased as he dodged. He was enjoying himself more then he thought he would have. He was having more fun with Raven then the entire time he was with the Light. He kept on smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Raven demanded crossly.

"Your fun to play with Raven."

"I am not a play toy." She shouted at him. She forgot to protect Starfire with her mind.

Starfire was left open and attacked by Psimon. She cried out as she fell from the sky. She was knocked unconscious.

Raven left her fight with Klarion and attacked Psimon.

With the force of her power and her ability to block him, Psimon had no choice but to try to escape. Raven was not having any of that. She kept up her assault until she had him cornered.

With a last ditch effort he tried to break in to her mind. What he found was a vast nothingness. He lost all sense of everything around him. His body twitched and turned as he lost control over it. His mind was being lost in the darkness.

Cyborg saw this and called out to her.

"Hey Rae, He's unconscious so there is no reason to hurt him anymore." Raven was not listening. Cyborg frowned as he thought. As he dodged Mallah he had an idea. He turned and blasted Mallah, who went flying.

Cyborg tried to bribe her.

"Hey Raven if you stop hurting him I'll make waffles tomorrow. I'll even make tofu for the little grass stain. But if you don't, I'm going to have to use this." Cyborg said as he took a can of what looked to be beef broth, out of a compartment in his arm. "I'm going to pour this over all the food in the fridge. BB will complain about not being able to have breakfast." He shook the can, causing the contents to slosh in the can. "Listen to that Rae that is the sound of your sanity going out the window. You think BB is bad in the morning, he is worse with out breakfast."

"Of all the things to talk about during a fight." Nightwing shouted at them. "We're in the middle of a fight here." He uppercut Savage and ran to check on Starfire. Savage escaped as he did that.

Cyborg was caught off guard and caught by Mallah.

As Mallah was preparing to tear Cyborg arms off, he left himself open. Monsieur Mallah was sent flying by what seemed to be a green bull. It shook its head with its horns gleaming in the sunlight. Its hoofs beat a fast staccato beat as it stamped in rage. It lowered its head as it bellowed and charged Monsieur Mallah again.

The gorilla caught Beast Boy by the horns and held him as still as he could. He could feel his arms strain against the powerful driving hoofs. He placed a hand against Beast Boy throat and was lifting him off the ground. Just as he was about to throw him he was hit by the very rubble he had removed earlier. He was sent flying as Beast Boy shifted into a bird and flew into the sky.

When Monsieur Mallah got back his bearings he saw a blond teenage girl floating on a rock. With her eyes glowing yellow she raised her hands and the very earth shifted to her will. He dodged rock after rock, barely able to not get hit. He felt himself grow tired and knew he was not going to last much longer. He turned around and loped back to the ship, to safety.

"Ya you better run, maybe you should 'a stayed frozen." Cyborg gave a battle cry. Cyborg picked up the can of broth and walked over to Raven. He shook the can and Raven glared at him. She stopped her assault on Psimon and threw him at Klarion. Klarion teleported Psimon to Savage and hid.

Robin ran over to Raven and jumped on her back. He showed her his arm.

"I'm wounded; you have to carry me to safety." He laughed as she tried to shake him off.

"That's only a small wound and won't affect your ability to walk."

"Doesn't matter, a wound is still a wound. So let's go to the picnic and eat." Robin said as he smiled in victory.

Klarion stood hidden in the shadows of the building. He watched Raven closely. He flinched when he saw Robin hanging on to Raven's back. He could not hear what they were saying, but he saw her give a small nod and a smile. His heart gave an erratic beat. His chest felt compressed. He looked on as she took hold of the Boy Wonders knees and took off in to the sky. His fists clenched as he felt an unspeakable rage hiss at the corners of his mind. Not knowing why, but not really caring, he was going to make the Boy Blunder pay for touching what wasn't his.

###########################################

Here ends Chapter 14

Reviewers

Kiri-Kay- Hello I'm glad I could help you understand. Well it's ok if you didn't know any of the villains. I Wikipedia it. I try to write equal the amount someone reviews me with. If people ask questions I try to make my self clearer and answer them. If they just say they like the chapter, I will thank them but not know what else to say. I like getting pointers and to know that someone likes this story. Ok I will not tell about the Writer's block. Yeah no wonky chapters. Well Thank you for the review and here is the update. Fighting scene but probable not a good one but I tried.

As said in the chapters before Reviews are welcome.

Raven's Emotions and colors

Yellow = Intelligence  
Green = Brave  
Purple = Love/ Lust

Pink = Happy  
Red = Rage  
Grey = Timid  
Orange = Irritation = Rude

Irritating people are often seen as rude

**ODDBALL REQUESTS**

**Can someone make a story about one of these?**

**Raven (TT) & Slade (TT)**

**Raven (TT) & Klarion (YJ)**

**Raven (TT) & Snape (HP)**

**Raven (TT) & Dante (DMC)**

**Raven (TT) & The Joker (Any Batman either movie or cartoon)**

**I like odd couples and was looking at the crossovers and found a few that looked good. Raven is one of my favorite Characters.**

**Crossovers were:**

**Harry Potter **

**Devil May Cry**

**Dark Knight (Batman)**

**Young Justice**

**Thank You for reading**

Kaiser Signing off


End file.
